


Odyssey of the Heart

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Series: Multi-Wings AU [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst/Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horror may make brief appearances, How does the man in the looking glass escape?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multi-Wings AU, My pen may get bloody, Permanent Death AU, Pining, Potential Team ZIT maybe if Tango doesn't fukken die, Shipping, Tags will be added as I see fit, There are secrets ahead, Wounds, conflicts, fluff jesus is watching but there's angst anyway, goodluck and godspeed, injuries, mostly - Freeform, mostly a referance to my other au, mostly through nightmares, not everything will be as it seems, she's a good ship, shifting pov, tags? tags... tags... is this even a word?, there's a ship for a sneeze worth of this, this is a multichapter, this is probably fine, timey wimy stuff, uploads may be slow bare with me loves, what even are tags, you made it this far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Season 7 started and so the MW au continues. Do I know what's going on? probably.There are mysterious forces at work, be sus of the ocean, friends. There's a new start to everything... but the past may return to haunt our favorite hermits.
Relationships: Cleo/Joe, Doc/Ren, False/Stress, Grian/Mumbo, Grumbo - Relationship, Idea - Relationship, Impulse/Tango, Iskall/Concorp, Mumbo/Grian, Pixl/Zloy, Python/Wels, Ren/Doc, Rendoc, Scar/Cub/Iskall, Stress/False, Tango/Impuse, Tangpulse, Wels/Python, Xismua/Keralis/Bdubs, Zloy/Pixl, joe/cleo
Series: Multi-Wings AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565188
Comments: 155
Kudos: 102





	1. New Home

Perhaps it was just the closeness, perhaps it was the slight changes of the norm, perhaps it was born from grief. Whatever it was… Tango really hoped Impulse’s new abilities didn’t include mind reading. He kept stamping the new feelings down hard, reminding himself harshly that he was a married man. That what he felt was  _ wrong _ with everything that had transpired, that he should only love Impulse, and yet…

Glancing up, dragging his gaze across Impulse sleeping in the bunk beside him, up to the hand dangling from the bunk above. Tango couldn’t quite stop the way his heart warmed at the knowledge that Zed was right there, or the slight pang of pain that he wasn’t in the bed with himself and Impulse. Quickly though, he shoved that thought, those feelings away with everything he had, clenching his teeth. He averted his gaze so hard he almost dizzied himself.

Impulse must have felt him tense, from the way the half-shade shifted to wrap a protective arm around Tango, nuzzling closer and letting out a contented sigh. Tango’s heart melted a little, the reaction giving him something else to focus on and he tightened his grip around Impulse, burying his face in the crook of his  _ husband’s _ neck. Closing his eyes, Tango willed himself back to sleep, fighting hard not to think anymore of Zedaph… however, right before Tango drifted off, he found his mind on not only his husband, but that exact other hermit too.

\--

By the grace of the gods…. Impulse wished he could chase Zedaph from his dreams, wished he could shake the thought away of pulling the other hermit into his marriage. It felt so  _ selfish _ to feel this way, he’d do anything to rip these feelings from his heart and cast them into the depths of the void.

Love didn’t work like that however, no matter how hard he tried, he found his feelings for the other hermit quickly growing as strong as the feelings he felt for Tango and in a way… that terrified him.

Shaking those thoughts aside as best he could, Impulse carefully extracted himself from the tangle of limbs that was Tango, only to brush past Zedaph’s hand. That brief contact sent a jolt through him, not an unpleasant one but the guilt that followed surly was. He backed up a step, so that both sleeping forms were in his view. His heart twisted painfully, the love for both in such equal measure was like a double edged sword. Impulse wished he had any control, instead here he was, wounding himself all the deeper by watching them sleep.

“Why the fuck do you always smell so  _ nice _ you’re as dead as me.” Cleo’s voice cut through the air with such harshness and venom that Impulse nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I don’t know  _ Cleo, _ maybe your nose is as functional as a piston caught between obsidian? Perhaps your imagination has carried you away to a land where eternal beings such as ourselves somehow smell as nice as you are beautiful.” Joe quipped back in equal measure of snark.

Impulse had no idea what they were fighting about… if that even counted as fighting, but he was glad for the mercy their distraction gave him. Quickly, before he could be distracted again, he slipped out of the sleeping quarters. He made his way above deck, going to lean on the railing, he felt sick but not from the motion, he felt uncertain but not for the fate of the hermits around him. He watched the rising sun without seeing it, the sky above might have been clear but the storm in his heart clouded his mind.

When finally he did turn, when finally he did try to pull his mind back to the present… he found his eyes falling to the source of his plight. Golden locks that were not Tango’s own all but glowed in the sunlight, Zedaph’s voice carrying a light cheer across the deck. Impulse watched as the shepard chattered at the lamb in his arms, pointing out various parts of the ship to the confused farm animal. Impulse found himself wishing all the harder that they’d find a new home soon. The sooner they were all off this ship the sooner he wouldn’t be so close to Zedaph all the time. The sooner he wouldn’t be so desperately tempted to grab the other hermit up and pull him in for a kiss. His breath hitched and Impulse tore his gaze away before Zedaph could notice it.

When he did though, his eyes fell into the gaze of passionate red and he knew.

_ He’d been caught. _

His blood ran cold, his mind racing for anything to say, anything at all… only to trip and stumble over itself when he realized it wasn’t anger or betrayal in Tango’s eyes….

It was…

_ Relief. _

Impulse was confused, it wasn’t what he expected and his confusion only deepened when Tango pulled him close. When his husband showed no hurt, but rather gently caressed Impulse’s face, gripping his hair and drawing him in for a  _ kiss. _

Barely having the chance to return that kiss after his mind caught up, Impulse met Tango’s eyes again once their lips parted. Not that they’d moved out of each other’s space.

“I know.” Tango whispered, his voice so soft it was almost lost to the breeze.

“You-” Impulse started to ask, trying to settle on exactly  _ what _ the implications of that were only for Tango to cut him off with another kiss. He melted in his husband’s arms, barely able to handle what was going on. However, he realized it was more to cover their conversation than anything when Zedaph walked past, close enough he’d have heard Impulse’s question. Not breaking away until Zedaph had moved further away again, Tango’s voice was breathlessly low when he spoke. Each word ghosting across Impulse’s lips and sending a shiver down his spine.

“I feel the same.”

\--

Xisuma sighed heavily, leaning on the rail of the navigation deck and trying to drown out Cleo and Joe’s strange argument. His gaze sweeping across the deck, everyone was on edge, or short of temper. They’d been traveling for ages now, at sea for a several weeks no less. They needed to find a new place to lay down roots before they all went mad.

The leader’s attention swept from the huddle that was Impulse and Tango to the bickering of Doc and Bdubs as they both appeared on deck. Bdubs had gotten somewhat obsessed over his half of a house residing in shulkers, awaiting to be rebuilt. He spent far too much time taking any chance he could find to jab at Doc. Tryng to talk him out of his half of the house as underhandedly as possible. Of course, Doc was easily as stubborn and wasn’t about to budge. So the arguing continued, nonstop and it made Xisuma’s head pound. He just wanted to see Bdubs happy but not even he or Keralis could get the builder’s mind on anything else.

“Hey… Xisuma!?” Cub’s voice cut above the din of general noise and snapped the leader from his thoughts. He glanced to the labcoat clad Vex then the direction he was pointing.

There was…

There was another ship.

Not sunken, it’s sails were filled with wind and it was on course to meet them.

_ Another ship, out here, where there should be no one. _

Struck with disbelief Xisuma reached into the well of his power and reached towards the ship, daring to hope for something good…

He wasn’t disappointed.

A note of excitement lit his heart, chasing away the cloud their long journey had instilled in him. He recognized the crew on that small ship, he realized who was soon to cross their paths and he glanced back to the deck, to the hermits. All were present, watching pensively, though Impulse looked more focused with gold light trailing his wings. His expression lightened and Xisuma knew the other leader had come to the same conclusion as he.

“Looks like some of our wayward Hermits found us.” Xisuma said, even he could hear the smile in his voice and he watched as excitement washed over his hermits.

“Who is it?” Grian asked, bouncing over to shake Impulse because he knew the other leader would know as easily as Xisuma did. Xisuma laughed at the light hearted antics and glanced back to the other ship, it was coming alongside theirs now. His eyes trailing from one to the next of each of the three.

Hypno held expertly to the rigging, up high enough to be eye level with Xisuma, he smiled brightly, waving, his soft black bat wings folded against his back.

Below on the main deck was Beef, waving to the other hermits and calling out a greeting, his blue Warbler wings twitching anxiously, itching to take him up to the Lorelay’s deck no doubt. It was a welcomed sight, the way the deep blue feathers shimmered in the sun. Finally he looked to XB, who was guiding the ship, focused on not actually scraping the ships against each other. His almost oversized Black Kite wings wrapping his shoulders and draping behind him like a cloak of dark feathers.

All too quickly everything became a flood of excited chaos as the three wayward hermits were welcomed back, welcomed aboard and chatter ensued. It was the happiest Xisuma had seen his hermits in too long and he just savored the sweet moment for what it was. He didn’t even catch most of the chatter, just the overall emotion of it. Grian was introduced, he did manage to catch that, no doubt the three were going to be caught up on events and Xisuma just sat on the rail, just watching.

Eventually things did calm down though and he was able to hop down. He went over, pulling the three into a big hug, happy to see them again, he’d missed them.

“It’s good to see you again, Xisuma.” Beef said, patting the leader on the back.

“Is… this everyone?” Hypno asked as Xisuma released them from the hug, the smile sliding from the returned hermit’s face.

“Biffa and Jassassin went off to explore further out like you two did.” TinFoilChef supplied, there was a firm edge to his tone, as if warning not to press the matter further.

“Speaking of, did you guys find anything interesting in your travels?” Xisuma followed quickly. He was almost startled by the way XB firmly gripped his shoulders, forcing Xisuma to look him in the eyes.

“One word.” He said, dead serious.

“Which is?” Xisuma asked, uncertain how he should respond.

“ _ Bees _ .” XB said and Xisuma blinked once, then twice as that information settled in.

“Bees?!” He exclaimed, excitement starting anew.

“Yes!”

“I thought… I thought they went extinct! Where did you find them? I have to see this!” Xisuma said, practically shaking.

“My own kind, that’s fascinating…” Keralis muttered nearby, sounding equally interested.

“We didn’t set up there, but you know, with this size a group it might be a pretty good place to call home.” Beef noted thoughtfully.

“That sounds absolutely wonderful, lead the way.” Xisuma insisted and the others nodded, quickly the hermits were getting ready to set sail again.

\--

With nightfall the ships came to a stop, nothing but ocean all around as far as the eye could see still. Most of the hermits had shuffled off to bed hours ago… but not this one, not Jevin. He stood at the Lorelay’s rail and looked down at the other, dinkier ship. Quickly his eyes were met by those of the hermit he had a bone to pick with. Jevin’s hand settled on the hilt of his sword, he noted the other did the same.

All at once the other hermit’s wings unfurled, launching him into the air. Jevin snapped his kite-like wings out to spring forward, meeting his adversary in the air. There was a ring of diamond on diamond before both landed, Jevin turned, looking up, eyes meeting Hypno’s yet again. He couldn’t read them from here though. Rage bubbled up and quickly Jevin kicked off the deck, chasing the other hermit up into the air as he sprang away again.

“Is this really how you want to settle this?” Hypno called out, anger and perhaps hurt, lacing his voice.

“You made this choice when you  _ left. _ ” Jeven shot back harshly, giving his gelatinous wings a snap against the air, speed doubling.

“I had  _ damn _ good reason!” Hypno snapped back, his voice cracking slightly from the emotion in it. He wheeled in the air though, blade flashing in the moonlight as he soared back towards Jevin.

Jevin who was moving far too fast to avoid a hit.

At least, that was what most would think but he’d learned a few things. He twisted his body hard, interrupting his own momentum and falling back to the Lorelay’s deck. He hit the polished wood in a roll, coming up on his feet only a little sore. He watched as Hypno changed course and swooped, heading in, blade at the ready, but Jevin was ready too. He swung hard but somewhere… somewhere in the midst of his rage…

He couldn’t quite bring himself to take the obvious, wing severing strike laid out for him. Instead he twisted his wrist the other way and smacked Hypno hard in the wing shoulder, sending him careening to the deck.

Hypno rolled unceremoniously and stumbled back to his feet, barely managing to spring away from Jevin’s next swing. Jevin gave chase, not giving Hypno time to get a proper guard up, the other jumping slightly when his back hit the mast. And then.

Then Jevin was there, in his space. That diamond blade came flying in hard and Jevin grunted in dismay when Hypno managed to dodge. Using his blade now buried in the mast as leverage, Jevin shifted position fast to catch Hypno off guard and kick him hard. Jevin ripped his blade free as Hypno’s clattered free across the deck.

Hypno lay winded, face downcast.

“Just… get it over with.” Hypno said, voice sharp. Jevin crossed the remaining step over, bringing his blade around to bare. He settled the tip of the sword just under Hypno’s chin. He knelt as he used the diamond blade to tilt Hypnto’s face up. Meeting the confusion in those eyes with a soft expression. He stopped once their faces were less than a breath apart.

“You had your reason to leave. I had my reason to be upset. Killing you is not what I want.” Jevin said, tone softening.

“Then… what is it you want?” Hypno asked softly and Jevin didn’t answer with words, rather, he leaned in and kissed the other hermit.

He intended to keep it short, he didn’t expect Hypno to return the affection, leaving him to be the next one dumbfounded when the confusion finally dropped away from Hypno. Slowly he lowered his sword, careful not to cause even a scratch. The kiss lasted longer than Jevin planned, yet he wasn’t ready for it to end when it did.

“I… had no idea.” Hypno said quietly, meeting Jevin’s gaze. Jevin could see regret there now, quietly hiding behind the surface.

“Would you have stayed if you did?”

“I… I might have.” He admitted.

“Then I’m as much to blame for being too much of a coward to tell you sooner.” Jevin sighed, standing. He offered Hypno a hand up which the other accepted.

“Well I’m back now, how about we just… start over.” Hypno offered and Jevin tilted his head a little.

“You know… I think I’d like that.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Good… cause I would, too.” Hypno said softly.

Swords sheathed and night still long, the two settled on the rail of the navigation deck, talking softly over all the things they’d missed… watching the stars and generally, all felt calm. Jevin’s nerves eased after all the pent up resentment being burned away in the fight.

\--

Wels leaned on the rail as the Lorelay sailed smoothly along, following the smaller, faster ship captained by XB. He didn’t know where the wayward hermits were guiding them to but he had the slightest off feeling about it. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why, or exactly what about it bothered him. Finally he just shoved the feeling aside, trying harder to focus on the fact that three of his friends had finally returned. It seemed like they had every intent of rejoining the main group, that was a good thing, he knew it was. He’d missed them as much as everyone else. It just…

Whatever it was at the edge of his mind, the odd, uneasy feeling trailing up the back of his spine and making his stomach twist. Again, he shook it away, it couldn’t possibly mean anything, he just had a case of the nerves and after the events of demise that surely was no surprise.

He decided not to bother bringing it up with Xisuma because of that, chalking it all up to nerves. He pushed aside any further focus on it, trying harder to just keep his mind on the positives. It was a struggle, at least until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Python gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, reassuring, as if the other hermit knew what was going through his mind. He glanced back, meeting Python’s gaze and honestly, it seemed all the more likely he _did_ know exactly what was on the knights mind.

Wels turned, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him into a tight embrace. Python returned the hug, seeming just as in need of that very same comfort. Somehow, with him there, Wels was able to breathe a sigh of relief, able to let go of the foreboding feeling for the time being. He was certain it was just his own nerves, nothing more, nothing serious.

Looking back out over the ocean ahead of them again though, he could see the soft purple shores rising in the distance. He let out a soft sigh, they were almost there, almost to the new home of the hermits.

_ Why couldn’t he be excited about that? _

\--

“I think this will do it.” Xisuma said as Cleo steered the ship to a stop, weighing anchor between a mushroom island and a smaller, regular one. It was beside the mushroom island that Hypno and the others had already brought their ship to a stop.

“That island is really central, it’d be a good place to set up all our shops.” Bdubs noted and Xisuma nodded before looking to Impulse with a questioning look to get his confirmation.

“Xisuma, you’re in charge why…” Impulse looked to the leader with confusion.

“A second opinion is always good to have. What do  _ you _ think?” Xisuma insisted and watched as Impulse let out a sigh then reached through his newfound power to tap into the lands around them.

“It seems safe… lots of resources… lot of jungle too, though.” Impulse said softly, unnerved, likely due to the things they’d been through already.

“It doesn’t seem abnormal.” Xisuma said assuringly before glancing out across the other hermits. His eyes met Wels, and for a moment he thought the Knight would speak up but then he simply turned away and went to help gather shulkers of supplies.

\--

“Even if we have to relocate it later this seems like a wise idea.” Cub said, radio equipment on his shoulder as they headed up the hill of mycelium. Pixl and Zloy just behind him also lugging equipment. Scar ahead of them putting together a basic radio station. They didn’t have a lot of supplies left to work with but this would do for the time being.

“Boss, it’s just nice having this level of job security.” Pixl pointed out, he honestly meant that too, after all the times the hermits had been uprooted and moved, through all of it, since joining on, he and Zloy had the security of being the resident radio hosts.

“It’ll feel like home as soon as you guy’s broadcast starts.” Scar grinned from his place on the roof of the small shack.

“I would think it would feel like home once you’d built a place to call home but whatever you say.” Zloy shrugged and Scar laughed, nodding as he got back to building. Pixl watched the exchange, not bothering to hide the lopsided grin that found its way to his face whenever Zloy’s sass showed.

Before the sun had set, there was a radio station once again. The first build of their new home. Scar had a point, Pixl was fairly sure, even if Zloy had as well, this new place already felt a lot less untamed with the new radio station sitting atop the hill. Looking out across the mushroom island there weren’t many hermits around, most having all already ventured off to start gathering what they needed to get settled in. It was peaceful as the moon steadily rose. Cub and Scar headed off to set up camp and leaving Pixl and Zloy to do the same. They’d planned to keep the Lorelay as all the hermits branched out. For now though…

For now Zloy set up a campfire at the base of the hill. Pixl sat beside him with his guitar in hand, absently playing nothing specific. Zloy leaned softly on his shoulder and he rested his head on Zloy’s. The soft flicker of the campfire made the spores rising off the mycelium glitter like otherworldly spirits. The stars glittered above and all felt calm and peaceful for a change.

Pixl couldn’t help but wonder… just how long it would last.

\--

He had no idea that Impulse had been hoping Zed would settle well away from wherever the two of them did. So Tango didn’t realize the irony of the fact that Zed settled close to both of them in their new lands. Tango tried hard to focus on his own base, of his own plans. He tried not to think of the way the sun caught the golden locks of Zed’s hair, of the way all animals seemed to go entirely peaceful around the other hermit of….

Tango slapped himself in the face.

Of course… that really didn’t fix anything, it didn’t do much to chase the thoughts from his mind. The fact Impulse was struggling with the same issue helped, but… only to some degree. It wasn’t really the sort of thing you just walk up and tell someone out of the blue. With a bit more vigor, as if that would focus his mind, he brought down tree after tree, gathering wood and throwing himself into the physical labor of building. He didn’t dare let himself focus on anything else at the moment. Getting a structure up to stay in while working on his larger base needed to be his main concern.

Not Zed.

No… Not Zed. He was so frustrated, uncertain where these feelings had even sprung up from in the first place. He’d been friends with Zed for so long simply enough, madly in love with Impulse… and yet here he was with room in his heart for both of them and he wasn’t sure how. It felt like a curse more than any kind of blessing and he just couldn’t find a solution to it.

The sun was hanging low by the time he’d run out of trees in his immediate area to demolish, he had the starting frame to a beachfront house… and as he glanced around he realized he was entirely alone. His new house wasn’t exactly secure yet but he couldn’t find it in him to care, he was tired and his heart ached. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been so bad if Impulse had at least been nearby but.,... he was across the cove, the area just far enough out of sight he couldn’t see what Impulse might be working on.

With a tired huff, Tango dropped into his bed, sweaty and coated in a thin layer of sawdust but he really didn’t care. His eyelids were heavy…

His dreams… 

Filled with things he couldn’t have.


	2. Thousand Year Nap

Cleo had no idea where Joe had gone, but she knew he’d be able to handle himself fine, that wasn’t an issue. Xisuma on the other hand… he was distracted and clearly not on the top of his game. In a new place like this that could spell disaster. She wasn’t the only one who’d picked up on it either, False, Beef, XB and Hypno had all stuck close by. After such a long journey for both ships, supplies were in dire need of being restocked. So the group, stuck by Xisuma, chattered about plans and focused on gathering resources. Xisuma hardly seemed to notice them and Cleo was relieved that he didn’t protest their sticking together. She just quietly filled his shulker with supplies any time she passed it by, though she wasn’t the only one.

It was nice working with the other hermits, even if they did get in each other's way a little with the scramble for basic supplies. She got sorted with a new pickaxe and headed back down to the cave system they’d found.

“There’s some iron in the furnace if you need any.” False offered.

“I’ve got my own, thanks.” Cleo said, continuing on her way.

“Oh, I see how it is. My iron isn’t good enough for you.” False scoffed. Cleo froze in her tracks, looking back at the blonde hermit before shrugging.

“Damn right, I don’t need your stinking iron.”

“Stinking iron? Them’s fighting words, Cleo.” False warned.

“Come get me.” Cleo shot back, turning to continue on her way. When False didn’t pursue her she almost called the other hermit a coward but then, perhaps it was best not to provoke an actual fight. Xisuma was mess enough as it was after the weeks of listening to Bdubs and Doc bicker.

When she came up to the surface again, pack heavy with supplies she realized it was dark out. No one had alerted her and she gave an annoyed huff at the oversight. A very rough shelter had been cobbled together though and she headed for it, in no mood to contend with phantoms.

“Thanks for letting me know!” Cleo barked when she entered the little shack, dumping the iron she’d gathered into one of the furnaces.

“You’re a strong independent hermit, you don’t need help.” False shot back and Cleo rolled her eyes.

“Could you two please stop.” Xisuma’s exasperated voice cut through the air, almost more of a plea than a demand.

“Bu- yeah… sorry.” False said, sighing. Cleo shook her head, going over to sit beside Xisuma.

“You want to talk? I know something’s eating at you.” Cleo asked, tone gone soft, kind. For all the sass she threw at False, there honestly weren’t any hard feelings. Seeing Xisuma this upset though, it was clear he’d see no humor in it.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about me.” Xisuma said dismissively but Cleo was not one to let something go easily.

“Hardly and a bit too late.” She said, motioning to the others in the small room, all eyes, filled with concern and settled on him.

“It’s… I guess that I got a bit too wrapped up in some things and I need to clear my head.” Xisuma explained finally.

“Xisuma. You spend so much time and energy looking after us all it’s no wonder you need a break. So take one.” False said, tone getting a bit firm at the end.

“But-” He started to protest but XB cut him off.

“Go play with the bees. Relax, unwind, just, clear your head. Whatever’s eating at you will either fix itself or you can go back after it once you’ve had some rest.”

“I… I guess you’re right.” Xisuma sighed.

“Of course he is, now get some sleep, I think we’d all do well for a night’s rest.” Cleo said, patting the leader on the back before standing. Xisuma didn’t have to be told twice, dropping onto the bed heavily.

\--

The sun had sank below the horizon hours ago, but that didn’t really matter. Not with where Python and Wels were setting up their base. Wels hadn’t set up an underwater base before and while that’s something Python had done recently, Wels was glad he’d agreed to help. They’d spent most of the day gathering nautilus shells and searching sunken ships…. But no conduit yet.

Wels was wringing out his shirt before draping it by the furnace to dry fully. He could hear the sound of Python digging out a space below the floor of their humble little air pocket. Brushing back his wet locks and scooting his armor a little further back on the crafting bench so it wouldn’t fall, he went to go peer down the staircase to the much larger room below.

“Hey, you should come up and get some rest, and dry clothes.” Wels suggested before stepping back. 

Python appeared a moment later, clothes still soggy and clinging to him, pickaxe braced on his shoulder. He started to say something but as his eyes fell to Wels he went silent.

“What?” Wels asked, glancing at his own shirtless, scarred torso, then at his half folded wings, the feathered one still a little damp. Finally he looked back to Python, not sure what had caused him to go silent so quickly.

“I uh… you uh… ah.. Uh.” Python, a bit redder than usual, motioned vaguely at the knight. Again wells looked himself over.

“You just motioned to all of me?”

“Yes exactly.”

Wels laughed, shaking his head a little and crossing the couple of blocks to stand within reach of Python. Then just a smidge closer so he could take hold of the other hermit and pull him in for a kiss. Python clearly had nothing to hold back, returning the affection tenfold. Somewhere in the moment he heard Python drop his pickaxe to the ground, tools and armor were quickly forgotten. All that mattered there and then was each other and Wels would have had it no other way.

Tender moments had been few and far between during their journey, so this felt far overdue, the love he felt for Python burning brighter than any uneasy thought about the new home they’d picked.

Finally, once they settled in to sleep, Wels felt at ease, at home. Just as he drifted off he heard an odd sound, something stirring within their new base…

He cracked an eye open to look…

\--

He was nearly startled out of his skin when his radio started making noise. It had been left on since he’d built it… but it had never picked up a single frequency. Not because his creation was faulty, but because he was alone. Because there was no frequencies to be picked up, because he was alone…

He was alone.

Yet now, now, his radio squealed and popped. He crossed the bright green grass of his jungle home, pausing to stand before the device. The static crackled and wheezed, the sound shifted and he could swear he heard a voice. He focused hard… perhaps it was two voices.

[... h…. r……….. n……… ]

{.... p…… h……. L……}

He twisted some of the dials, trying to get the station to come in more clearly.

[New.]

There was a clear word in the static before it was gone. Ever so gently he turned the dial back the other way.

{... meanwhile Doc and Bdubs seem to still be arguing over their stupid half houses.}

“W-what?” He blinked, confused… this… this was impossible.

It couldn’t be real…

_Doc…_

It just…

Couldn’t be real.

Doc…. He hadn’t heard that name in so long… the friend he’d created, quite literally.

He…

He was gone.

Doc…

The rest of the broadcast faded to static but he likely couldn’t have focused on it anyway, too shocked. The memories of what had happened to Doc bubbling up, they were fragmented and rough, so much of his memories were, but he’d been certain of Doc’s fate.

He’d been certain Doc was lost to him forever.

\--

Xisuma took in a deep breath, leaning on a tree as he looked over the area that would soon be his new home for the foreseeable future. More than that though, he was looking forward to start working with bees, he had the notes the others had gathered on the insects when they’d passed through before. He just had to hope it was enough to figure out how to properly care for them quickly. Xisuma set to work a few moments later, not willing to let himself think too hard about what had him so upset last night.

After all, XB was right, he was in no state to fix things, especially not Bdubs’ mess. He still didn’t understand, in the slightest, why the other had gotten so obsessed. Over someone elses build, no less. Keralis had been equally worried at first but as the days had worn on and Bdubs’ attitude had not waned, Keralis had just accepted it as the new norm. That wasn’t a solution for Xisuma, he couldn’t just accept this new conflict and get used to Bdubs not being around when there was no reason not to spend time together.

So Xisuma worked, setting up enclosures and clearing land. He took a break to eat and got the idea to dye his armor yellow in the hopes that the bees might see him as one of their own. Keralis would fit in better with his big eyes and bee wings but Xisuma would at least try this. It couldn’t hurt. Besides, yellow was such a happy color, he felt a bit more cheered already, wearing it.

With the enclosures ready, Xisuma set off to find some bees to beefriend, letting himself fall fully into the excitement of spending time with a creature thought extinct. It felt like an honor really, and that’s where his focus was buried. It was with almost reckless abandon that he let himself relax, let himself ignore his leader senses enough to relax. It must have been… years. Years since he’d last truly let go of responsibility. 

_It felt good._

\--

Joe noticed a lone figure on the beach ahead. A hermit, of course, but from this far Joe wasn’t sure who. He headed that way regardless, it was a nice day for a walk, he’d been enjoying just exploring the new area for a bit, after spending most of his night mining. As he got closer he found himself a little perplexed, a little surprised. It was Python… but the hermit’s stance was far from what it normally was, his posture was just, slightly different. He came to a stop beside his friend, looking out over the ocean with him.

“Hey Python, how are you today on this warm afternoon?” Joe asked, glancing back at the hermit’s face, watching the slight shift in his expression as he focused on Joe.

“Oh, I’m doing fantastic.” He smiled, looking back out to sea and drawing in a deep breath. He had the air about him as if he’d not seen such a lovely day in an age or six. Python seemed to be savoring every little sound and smell.

“You didn’t spend all night mining did you? I mean, I can’t really be one to judge, because that’s exactly what I did, but still, friend, you should really remember to sleep. After all, we can’t be chasing our dreams with our eyes open. That would be like trying to catch fish with a trap door, if that trap door was made of paper.” Joe pointed out and the look Python pinned on him was one of true wonder.

“That’s quite profound, don’t worry though, I’ve had _plenty_ of sleep.” Python assured him. Still, Joe studied his face a moment more. Something about Python… something seemed different. Then again, they’d all gone a little stir crazy aboard the Lorelay, so perhaps he was just enjoying some time alone, as Joe had been. On that note, he figured it was time to carry on with his walk, he turned away, heading more inland.

“I’ll see you around, Python. Just remember to take care of yourself now. Wels would be mighty upset if you didn’t, same for the rest of us, but him most especially.” Joe called over his shoulder.

“Just worry about yourself, my other half and I shall be quite fine.” Python called back. Joe had never heard Python refer to Wels like that, it was kind of adorable, really. Even if it was a bit out of the norm. Joe let the thought slide, heading deeper inland to see what else there was to discover.

Joe made his way through tangles of jungle until he reached a clearing of sorts. The growth here was new, like it had been cut back at some point and as he continued further in he saw why. There was a line of furnaces, covered in vines but unmistakable. There was a group of dry rotted chests and a weather eaten bed. It looked like someone had once camped out here… but it must have been a long time ago. As he investigated the camp he found a radio, the foliage had almost entirely claimed that too.

It was peculiar, but there was really no indication of who had once resided here. He could only shrug. He glanced in the chests but there was nothing telling in them, nothing in the furnaces either. As he stood upright again he heard the creak of one of the chests and spun on his heels.

For a split moment, in the blink of an eye, he saw a form, transparent, distorted, familiar…

Then it was gone.

Just…

_Gone_.

Now… Joe wasn’t one to be easily spooked, but he also considered himself a smart man and smart men didn’t go poking around haunted campsites alone. He might well be a zombie, with very little to fear, but he still didn’t think it wise to mess with the unresting place of some unwitting spirit.

Long story short, he made a hasty retreat back to his base.

\--

Tango woke slowly, he'd slept in he was sure but it felt like he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes, sitting up slightly before freezing. The steady flash of a creeper making his blood run cold. No armor, no enchantment to protect him, no time to reach for a weapon.

This was it.

This was the end, and all he could think of…

Was how much it would hurt Impulse.

Then, just as he expected his life to end a blade flashed through the air, through the explosive, mossy creature. It fell away, leaving behind the rigid form of Impulse. Tango watched in stunned silence as his husband flicked wet gunpowder from his blade. He caught sight of something moving behind Impulse but before he could even get a warning out Impulse was moving. Another sweep of the blade and the threat was gone.

Another flick of the blade and then it was put away. Impulse was still rigid as he turned back around to face Tango again, his expression stern. Guilt pulled at Tango and he sank a bit under Impulse’s burning gaze.

“Tango… What were you thinking? You could have been killed!” Impulse snapped, worry evident in his tone.

“I wasn’t thinking.” Tango admitted as he sat up.

“Clearly!” Impulse’s tone cracked ever so slightly, caught between worry, hurt and frustration.

“Dying worked out for you and it’s not like it’s something I haven’t been through before.” Tango snapped back harsly, regretting it the moment the words fell from his mouth. He watched as pain and guilt flooded Impulse’s expression, the hurt overriding the earlier worry.

“I… didn’t get a choice… you know that.” Impulse said, taking a step back.

“I.. I know, I’m-” Tango said shakily, he could feel his own regret dripping from every word but Impulse silenced him with a shake of his head. In the blink of an eye Impulse had dissolved to black smoke, filled with faint gold specks. “Impulse, wait!”

Stumbling to his feet Tango tried to chase after the trailing smoke but when Impulse wanted to escape, that’s exactly what he could do. Tango was left standing on the porch, reaching after the dark body of smoke that vanished into the sky.

“Oh dear… bad time?” Tango didn’t have a chance to fall into his own miserable thoughts, drawn by Wels’ voice.

“No… it doesn’t really matter right now. What do you want?” Tango asked, glancing over to the Knight. He couldn’t put any energy to his tone, but any distraction from his own guilt was a welcomed one.

At least, that’s what he thought.

_Honestly thinking probably wasn’t any safer than not thinking._

\--

[Good afternoon hermits!] Pixl’s voice radiated out across the broadcast.

{Things are moving fast already since this morning.}

[It’s both impressive and somewhat to be expected among the hermits, really.]

{The question is who’s going to be the first one to forget to take care of themselves.} Zloy said, sounding certain someone would.

[With everyone setting up their bases so close to one another I doubt something like that will go unnoticed. I don’t think I’m as worried as I have been in the past about that.]

{Good point, I think the hermit setting up the furthest out is XB.}

[You think he gets reception that far out?]

{Surely, concorp equipment after all. I bet our broadcast can even reach through time itself!} Zloy chuckled.

[Now, a message from our sponsor: Do you need quartz? Then there is only one place to go! Quality Quartz, at the very center of our new shopping district, follow the haunting trails of magic reaching into the sky and you’ll find all the quartz you need at fair prices!]

{With that, we’re getting you back to our regularly scheduled music. Starting with a throwback to the past, a one hit single dis-track from Team Star.}

\--

Impulse mostly ignored the broadcast, too caught up in his own spinning thoughts. He was laying on the roof of Ren’s island shack, not even aware if Ren knew he was there or not. He didn’t care either, he just wanted to be left alone… but he didn’t want to be alone. He hadn’t dared to run to Zedaph, despite how deeply he’d wanted to.

“Tango, why would you betray me-” Impulse’s own voice startled him, spilling out from the stereo, pulling his mind back to the events of the civil war. His heart twisted painfully, reminding him just how stupid a fight is.

Just how much could be lost in an instant apart.

Thinking on that morning again he recognized the signs of Tango _needing_ him and instead… he’d picked a fight. Honestly, some _husband_ he was turning out to be.

Worry resurged again and Impulse reached through his powers, his connection to all the hermits and he pushed his attention towards Tango. There was a small wave of relief when he found him, sensing his physical status as being healthy if not a bit tired. Emotionally though… Impulse flinched, losing his focus. In doing that, though, he realized Tango wasn’t alone. Curious, he checked to see who it was half expecting it to be Zedaph.

It wasn’t.

Impulse…

Impulse didn’t know _who_ that was.

Taking to smoke form and racing away through the sky, Impulse charged towards his husband and this stranger, because after all… someone unknown… could be a threat.

He zipped through the air at a reckless speed, reaching the area Tango’s main base would be in a blink. He hit the ground in a splash, having to pull his smoky form together roughly before he could return to his natural one. Standing before him, having not yet noticed him was Tango and…

Wels.

Confusion hit Impulse like a shulker of sand, he reached through his powers again and the instant he activated them Wels turned to look at him, as if he’d _felt_ the pry. His eyes locked with Wels’, it felt almost like a challenge. He reached out with his power, still, Wels… Wels felt like a stranger.

He didn’t seem…

The world around him started feeling hazy, his head hurt, he couldn’t… he couldn’t quite _tell_ what he was looking at. His mind just couldn’t find a way to comprehend what his leader senses were showing him. He was so discombobulated in fact, that he didn’t realize the ground was reaching up to meet him until he’d already fallen to it.

\--

“You know, Impulse, you shouldn’t push yourself so hard.” Wels said suddenly and confused, Tango turned, looking to Wels then turning fully to face Impulse.

Impulse… didn’t respond.

He looked dazed, swaying on his feet, a line of bright red gleaming from under his nose, another escaping his ear. Panic flooded Tango all at once, he rushed forward.

“Impulse!” Tango shouted but he wasn’t quite quick enough, not quite fast enough to catch his husband before he hit the ground. Tango dropped to his knees beside Impulse and pulled the unconscious hermit into his arms.

Wels came over, kneeling across from Tango.

“What… what happened to him?” Tango asked, panic rising to grip his heart like a vice. He looked Impulse over, trying to figure out the extent of the damage…

“Take a deep breath, Tango. Looks like he got too close to something he shouldn’t but he’s tough, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Wels said soothingly. Somehow, that seemed to help and Tango was able to take that deep breath, to shake his fears aside. He cradled Impulse close, kissing his forehead.

They weren’t like that long before Impulse let out a soft groan, stirring. Tango lifted his head, watching with worry practically radiating off of him, he was sure.

“Impulse? Are you okay? What happened?”

“I… I’m not sure.” Impulse said, sounding a bit dazed still.

“Are you hurt?” Tango pressed, not bothering to mask the fear in his voice. Impulse looked up at him, meeting his gaze with a sudden seriousness.

“No… No I’m okay. I just… I was worried about you, I’m sorry… for this morning. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

“No… I should be the one apologizing, I’m the one that snapped.” Tango said softly, cringing against the pain of the memory, of the hurt he’d caused.

“I forgive you.” Impulse said without an ounce of hesitation, only warmth in his eyes. Nothing but love in the soft smile he offered. Relief flooded Tango and he did the one thing he’d wished he could have all day. He leaned in and kissed Impulse, arms tightening around his husband as he almost melted away.

The pain, the hurt, the crossed wires from earlier melted away as if they’d never been in that moment. Tango’s heart felt whole again, making him realize just how much he’d missed Impulse in those few hours he’d been showing Wels around.

Speaking of, the Knight chuckled, drawing their attention back to him. Impulse’s almost seemed to snap that way and Tango noted suspicion on Impulse’s face before looking to Wels.

“Sorry, you two just remind me of my other half and myself. I think you’d do well to step apart and breathe then _talk_ to each other. Honestly, you never mean to step on each other’s toes when you do. A love burning as hot as yours can burn so easily, you both need to remember that.” Wels said, his advice feeling somewhat obvious now that someone… pointed it out.

“You’re right.” Tango sighed softly and Impulse made a strange noise before burying his face in the crook of Tango’s neck. Tango hugged him a bit tighter, resting his head against Impulse’s.

“Take care of each other, I better get going.” Wels said, standing and heading off with a wave. “You know where to find me if you need me.”

\--

“There’s _no_ ice, none of my lovely ice anywhere!” Stress cried as she paced in circles around False.

“What… are you going to do?” False asked, a little concerned. She didn’t know the specifics of Stress’ powers, her magic. She only knew it’d been pushed stronger and a bit out of her control during demise.

“I… I don’t know! Oh this is terrible.” Stress whined, dropping to the grass at False’s feet.

“Are you going to be okay?” False asked, kneeling beside her, reaching up to gently caress Stress’ face.

“Yeah… I think I’m just going to have to make do. Which… well, I may need some time on my own.” Stress sighed, meeting False’s eyes with her own.

“Take as much time as you need, love. I’ll be here when you’ve got yourself sorted.” False promised with a warm smile.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, you know.” Stress said, seeming to calm a little.

“I think you’d do alright, but I’m glad to be here when you need me.” False smiled, leaning down to kiss Stress lightly on the forehead.

“I won’t be gone long, if I can help it.” Stress promised, eyes filled with love as False sat back, meeting her gaze again.

“Just make sure you do what you need to. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes.” False assured her, heart warm just at the sight of those soft brown eyes. Stress reached up, caressing her cheek before looping a finger under her chin. False didn’t resist in the slightest, letting Stress pull her down for a proper kiss. False’s heart sang, losing herself to the moment, to the feeling of Stress so close. She didn’t want the moment to end but it did and all too soon she was watching silently as Stress took to the air, leaving a scattering of owl feathers in the grass.

\--

Xisuma landed softly in the sand at the shore beside Impulse’s starting base, a nearly abandoned village. The first thing he noted though, as he headed towards the sound of chatter, was all the clumps of dog fur caught in the sand and blowing in the breeze. There was a _lot_ of it as well, leaving Xisuma to tilt his head in confusion. Xisuma came around the side of a building and spotted the group, Tango, Impulse and a couple of villagers sitting together among the pack of ten dogs that loyally remained at Impulse’s side. It appeared the faithful pooches were getting quite the haircut.

Xisuma paused at the ring of dogs, watching as Impulse and Tango, along with their new friends expertly trimmed the fur short with shears. Several of the dogs were already done and the leader could see that their fur was trimmed as short as possible to let them be cooler while still leaving enough to protect them from the sun. Those that’d already had their hair cut were panting considerably less than those still waiting.

“Hey, Xisuma, what brings you out here?” Tango asked and Xisuma started setting down empty shulkers.

“I need some supplies you guys have and I was thinking I could trade you some shulkers?” Xisuma asked.

“Oh, sure, go for it.” Impulse said with a nod but then pinned an intense look on Xisuma.

“Uh, is something wrong.”

“It’s just… um, I’ve noticed something and-” Impulse started but Xisuma cut him off.

“Whatever it is, trust your instincts, I’m sure you can handle it. You don’t need to second guess yourself. I trust you Impulse, I trust you to handle a situation that crops up if you catch it first. I’m certain whatever you decide to do will be best instead of running to find me.” Xisuma insisted, honestly having faith in Impulse’s abilities but also desperately clinging to the chance to not worry for a while.

"I… That's not…" Impulse seemed a bit caught off guard.

"I’m sure it will be fine." Xisuma said, hurrying off to gather up what he needed. He didn’t dare let himself worry, desperately clinging to this newfound and temporary freedom. He knew it would be temporary, he knew he couldn’t neglect things forever, so he would savor every moment of it while it lasted.

\--

He stayed well back, unnerved by the figures made of hazy static that drifted in and out of reality. The jungle went hazy each time he saw them, moving around the very small clearing across stones he didn’t remember being here before. He could hear the crackling of a fire but saw none, smelled none. He could hear the faintest, distorted noises that might have been voices.

He watched them, silent, not quite afraid but not willing to approach either. He wasn’t sure why his jungle was suddenly filled with ghosts… or what to do about them. All he knew was this was new, it was different… and it begged for investigation. So he watched them until they faded from view, each time, though at times these strange figures seemed to run from him, so for now he’d try to hide a little better.

He wasn’t sure if it would be better to have them fear him or not, he wasn’t sure what their intentions were, but they did seem to be sentient. He just… couldn’t understand them. His shoulders sank a bit as he let out a heavy sigh at the thought that, if he could understand them then… perhaps he wouldn’t be so alone. He’d been alone for what felt like an eternity now, since he’d had someone to talk to.

Doc…. It had been since he’d lost Doc that he’d had a conversation with anything but inanimate objects or wild animals. He felt… as he thought back on those conversations, like there might have been others around. He and his creation had not been alone… but the harder he tried to remember who else… who else… his head started searing in pain.

It took him a long while to recover, by the time he did the little clearing had gone quiet but… something had changed. There was a chest now, it looked aged and worn, like it would crumble under his touch. Still, curious he headed for it, opened it as gingerly as possible.

…

It was empty.

With a heavy hearted sigh, he made his way back to camp, only to freeze when he got there. The jungle had started encroaching again, so fast… his furnaces were wrapped in vines, his chests looked more weathered than they had been when he’d left them… the grass was taller, his bed was a bit moth eaten…

A cold feeling shuddered through him… he didn’t feel…

Safe anymore.

He turned.

He ran.

He didn’t know where he was going.

He just… _had to escape._

He ran right past another static, glitching being, startling it, from the way it jumped away from him but he paid it no heed. He had to get out of the jungle.

He had to…

He…

Reached the shore, there, standing at the edge of the water…

Was not another of those strange figures no…

This…

This one was…

_Familiar but wrong._

The other, the… the knight, turned to face him.


	3. Looking Glass

Impulse sat with his legs folded under him, his wings loosely draped around himself, notebook in hand. He scribbled down ideas and rough sketches of his future base. He felt on the deepest of instinctual levels he needed to keep an eye on the ocean, as if it had a mind of its own. Thus, that is exactly where he chose to build his final base, out in the ocean. He looked up from his paper, out from the roof he’d settled on for now. Past the sugar cane lining the shore, out across the empty blue.

_ No. _

Not empty.

Most certainly not that. He narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the body of water, still unable to ascertain what exactly was out there. What exactly was different about Wels. What exactly the horizon of the next day would hold for the hermits. With Xisuma distancing himself so hard from responsibility, Impulse felt the weight of protecting the hermits settle onto his own shoulders.

He closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath. So be it. He wouldn’t let them down. In a fluid movement he closed the book and stood, opening his eyes to look out across the foreboding water again. He glared at it, as if that alone would stop whatever resided below the surfaces, stop whatever trouble was brewing. Somehow though… he felt it may have already begun.

Snapping his wings open as he bent his knees, crashing those wings down hard as he sprang up, Impulse launched into the sky. He was off, up and away. He sailed through the air smoothly, beating his wings, feeling the wind on his face. He circled and swooped, heading out far over the land, gliding past Zedaph’s mountain. Somehow just flying by, sensing the playfully creative energy that was Zedaph… it was calming. Just knowing he was there, doing his own thing and alright, it put Impulse’s mind at some level of ease.

He couldn’t stay though, he knew that. He couldn’t dare let himself be tempted. Tango might know, might feel the same, but that didn’t mean Zedaph would be okay with it. He had to take Zedaph into consideration, honestly, it would likely be so awkward… he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He’d rather still have Zedaph as a friend and never face that moment. At least, that’s what he told himself.

His focus shifted almost forcefully as he gave his wings another snap, carrying himself further out and around, circling the new lands and checking on each hermit in turn. As he passed near Xisuma’s base he shifted to smoke form, dropping all the way down into the trees and mixing with the very shadows themselves.

Xisuma was busy as a bee, flitting from place to place as he worked, all the while chattering at the bees. There was a small group of them that followed him around. In all honesty, it was the most energy Impulse had seen from Xisuma in some time, he seemed so… carefree. Impulse couldn’t find it in him to be upset with the leader, honestly, how much can one leader take? They’d been through so much… so many terrible things and Impulse knew he’d been a source of some of that stress at least.

Quietly handling whatever new problem they were facing… it was the smallest form of reciprocation he could offer. With all Xisuma did for all the hermits, for all the work he’d put into trying to give them a good home. He deserved a break. With a sharp determination settling in, Impulse decided that was exactly what Xisuma would get. To the nether with whatever was residing in the ocean, he wouldn’t allow it to disturb the hermits, to disturb Xisuma.

Drifting back away Impulse found himself drawn… to what he wasn’t sure but he was willing to trust his instincts. He needed to if he was going to do any good at this role of leader that he never deserved. He let his smoky form drift from shadow to shadow, flowing through the jungle foliage like the wind itself. It was an interesting sensation, like the reverse of the wind on his face earlier. That thought was brushed aside as he reached an abandoned camp though. Something about it gave him chills, it felt like it was here and nowhere at the same time. There should have been a presence… he could feel it, there was something… something so close to him he couldn’t quite identify it. He felt almost dizzy trying to sort it out. Whatever it was though, it wasn’t here now so with no further clues he drifted back to the south again, steadily rising up into the sky. He had more hermits to check on.

Check on them he did, each in turn, from the chaotic mischief of Grian to whatever exactly it was Scar was doing with his ‘magic.’ Cub building out in the sand and so on. Each hermit he flew past, making sure everyone was healthy, making sure they were all safe, until finally he was back at the beginning with one last hermit to check on. Impulse lighted down smoothly on the porch of Tango’s beach house, solidifying to his hermit form before opening the door. Stepping into the large room though he felt his breath stolen away at the sight that awaited him. There stood Tango, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping wet, wings folded back, rippling muscles on full display and gleaming as his skin was far from dry at the moment. Time seemed to slow as he watched Tango walk from one chest to the next and pull free another clean towel, dragging it over his muscular arms, across his chest then buried his in it then ruffled it through his hair.

The only coherent thought Impulse could pull into his brain was that he  _ very much wished he was that towel. _ The next thought though, that struck him like a ton of bricks was  _ oh yeah, that’s my husband. _

Well… No reason to let that fact go to waste.

He crossed the room, half drifting without even realizing it. He pressed his hands to Tango’s back, pressing against knotted muscles with knowing expertise. He smiled at the soft groan Tango let out, leaning back ever so slightly into Impulse’s touch. Impulse leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss between the shoulderblades of Tango’s wings. Up a bit, he placed another, then another, up Tango’s spine with kisses while still working sore, overworked muscles to relax. Tango’s low groan slowly shifting to more of a whine and Impulse’s lips curled into a smile with the next kiss at the base of Tango’s neck.

Tango turned, raising his wings up into the air and Impulse held still, letting those brilliant, bombastic wings wrap around him. He let Tango pull him close, Tango’s hands caressing Impulse’s face, a gentle stroke against his cheek, another trailing his jaw. Those hands trailing gingerly through his hair and down his neck respectively, until Tango pulled Impulse close enough that their lips could finally meet. Impulse all but melted into the kiss, everything else falling away but that sensation and the warmth in his very soul that Tango radiated through him. The love he felt stirred like a gale meeting a wildfire. All consuming, all powerful. There was nowhere he’d rather be right in that moment. He felt Tango’s wings tighten around him as he deepened the kiss, Impulse unable to prevent the shiver that rattled down his spine.

Their lips parted and it felt just too soon but the way Tango gasped reminded Impulse that one of them did still  _ actually _ need to breathe. Tango smiled at him and seemed to get lost gazing into Impulse’s eyes, Impulse knowing the feeling as he stared back.

“I love you.” Tango said softly and Impulse felt that wind sturring fire all over again.

“I love you too, I always will.” Impulse muttered softly, gently wrapping his arms around Tango and savoring the moment of just being held. Honestly.

No where.

No where he’d rather be.

\--

Stress had wandered for a while but she kept coming back to the little lake with a small island in its center, the lake wrapped by jungle on all sides. She took in a deep breath of the warm jungle air and tried to center herself around it. She reached within herself, tapping into those ice powers that dwelled so deep, they were so weak here, so far from their focus. There was what felt akin to a fraying thread spilling from it and she took hold. She took hold and she pulled hard, unraveling her ties with the powers of ice, unraveling the fabric that kept her natural abilities in check.

Quickly, she had to act quickly.

Grasping at that raw power and holding it firm she turned her attention outward again, focusing on the jungle around her, the plant life, the warmth. Tapping that energy she bound the threads together, weaving a new cloth to wrap her natural magic in, granting it a new focus.

With a relieved sigh she dropped back, sitting in the grass and leaning against a tree. She could feel the very hum of life all around her and reattuned, she found it quite relaxing. It was different, but she felt she could get used to it. She had been accustomed to the quiet solace of the ice, the beauty of it’s silence. She’d be setting up her new base very soon, getting a feel for what she could do. But until then, it was time for a bit of rest. That sort of magical exertion was physically exhausting.

\--

“My base will be here.” Jevin said, tapping the map he and Hypno were looking over.

“That’s across the ocean from where mine is.” Hypno pointed out.

“That should work out well… we won’t get on each other’s nerves.” Jevin pointed out.

“I suppose so… hmm.” Hypno sighed, resting his head on Jevin’s shoulder, Jevin rested his against it in turn. It was a relief to have him back, Jevin realized. He’d missed Hypno so badly… so deeply that he’d buried it all under anger and resentment.

In the end though, it had just been a longing.

They lapsed into silence for a little while before Hypno broke it, his voice hesitant, low, almost fearful.

“So… Do you know what happened to Etho?” He asked, sounding nervous, whether of the answer or Jevin’s reaction, the tropical slime of a hermit couldn’t be sure.

“He… He died, he was taken by a shade.” Jevin said, as gently as he could, despite how much it twisted his heart in knots thinking about Hypno and Etho. Silently he wondered if Bdubs ever knew, or how he would have reacted if he had. Considering his most recent relationship, Jevin was fairly sure Hypno would have been whisked far out of his reach had the builder known.

“I… I see.” Hypno said quietly, sounding like he was trying to hide his pain. Jevin sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Hypno and pulling him closer. He wasn’t one for offering comforts, but he hoped this meant something at least.

If there were words that would heal a broken heart… he didn’t know them. 

\--

Responsibility… it’s a heavy burden to bear, but he’d done so for so very long, so long Xisuma figured he’d simply grown strong enough to handle it. Perhaps that was true, but everyone needs a break now and then and it was something he hadn’t thought about, hadn’t considered. Now that he had that level of relief though, now that he found himself with that weight stowed away for now, he felt so light, like he could conquer the world. He could do anything his heart desired. In the back of his mind he knew, he knew he’d have to return to his duties sooner rather than later. For the moment though he had freedom and it was exhilarating.

Part of him wished it would last, part of him wanted to just throw caution to the wind and revel in this freedom forever. It was a wild and dangerous thought, one he didn’t intend to entertain. The thought to just abandon all his responsibilities for good… it almost didn’t feel like a thought of his own. Thus he squashed it and shoved it away, untrusting of anything like that. He wasn’t sure if there was residual magic left over from Demise, he didn’t care to find out.

Whatever it was, he had the willpower to shove it aside, to push away the thoughts that didn’t belong. He knew himself well enough to tell, he wasn’t going to indulge in loose random thoughts.

For now his focus was on his bees, on his base, on being self sustaining in this jungle. There was a certain level of peace to what he was doing, to what he could build, in spending so much time among the green. Not to mention how delicious honey was, really, for the moment he couldn’t find a reason not to be happy.

Bdubs crossed his mind, his heart twisting painfully and all at once his secluded little place with his bees felt hollow and empty. Heaving a heavy sigh he set a shulker of flowers aside. Perhaps… perhaps he should go see what Keralis was up to, perhaps…

Perhaps.

\--

[Good evening hermits! How are you all setting up out there? Getting good and cozy in your hobbit holes?]

{Cozy is about the only nice word for a base that small.}

[Maybe, but it’s a good place to start, besides, we’re no better.]

{At least the Lorelay is a  _ ship _ though.}

[I mean, good point. Anyway, bases aside, there have been some interesting occurrences to report on.]

{That’s right, according to Joe there is a haunted camp north of Xisuma’s base.}

[There are a couple more, similar reports of a static like being having been sighted.]

{While it doesn’t seem hostile, it seems wisest to keep a cautious distance.}

[Something else to note though… has anyone else noticed Wels acting a bit… different?]

{Oh, what do you mean?}

There came a clatter, like something metallic being set on a table.

[Well for one he gave me this.]

{That… is a very blingy trident.}

[Old too, from the looks of it. He said something about not throwing it at small enemies unless I wanted to fight big ones.]

{That…. Now I just want to go play with it, we should see what it does.}

[I don’t know if that’s the best ide-]

{We must know Pixl.}

[Well… if we’re careful, I’d rather not create a large mess for Xisuma to have to clean up.]

{I’m sure it will be fine.}

[That’s what you said about-]

{Now that was just-}

[Have you already forgotten the villager? And the boat?]

{It all worked out in the end!}

[Really? What about the chickens?]

{Okay listen that was a very enlightening experiment.}

[Maybe, but really, are you seeing my point?]

{Okay, okay, maybe things won’t be fine. Some things may catch fire. Concorp is not liable for any chaos we may or may not cause with this untested artifact.}

[There’s no convincing you not to test this is there?]

{Absolutely not.}

[Well Hermits, that’s all for tonight, we’ll update you tomorrow on our experiments.. If we survive.]

\--

“Who are you?” He demanded softly.

The Knight said nothing, instead grabbing him by his vest, turning fast, pulling him along like he weighed nothing. The next thing he knew he’d been released, flying out over the water only to splash down into it. There wasn’t enough time to react, there wasn’t enough time to spread his wings… As he sank, trying to shake his confusion, he saw another figure. This one too, was familiar but wrong. He wore a suit, but whoever he was existed in as much mystery as the Knight above.

All at once the world became pain, he tried to swim back to the surface but he didn’t know which way was up, he… he…

The stranger rested a hand on his chest, suddenly he was stilled, but then all at once the pain flowed again, pain in his chest, memories of shadows, vines, of something dark that crawled and seeped swimming under his skin.

He…

He remembered dying.

_ ’You exist in a place between nowhere and everywhere. What would you give to return home? _ The being asked him, reaching into his very mind.

_ ’’All I have of worth is my grasp of redstone.’ _

_ ’’A deep part of yourself. Worthy.’ _

Then…

Then the world became darkness again.

\--

For all the world, Tango wished this moment could last forever, it was so calm, so quiet. Impulse’s breaths were slow and rhythmic, he was asleep, draped across Tango’s chest, breaths ghosting the side of Tango’s neck. Tango had an arm carefully wrapped around Impulse, weaved under wings that splayed out to either side of the bed. Tango was close to joining Impulse in the land of sleep when suddenly something changed.

Tango could feel Impulse’s muscles tighten under his hand, noticed the shift as his wings tensed, his breath hitched…. Then all at once Impulse had pushed himself up on one hand, carefully braced above Tango as his eyes snapped to the windows.

“What is it?” Tango asked softly, tensing as well, not sure what would send Impulse from a peaceful sleep to high alert in the blink of an eye.

“Something… something just happened.” Impulse said, his voice lower than normal, almost a growl from the gravel at that level.

“What?”

“I’m… not sure. Something changed… it…” Impulse fell silent and Tango watched the soft gold glow that trailed and shifted, shimmered and rose as it climbed his wings in little paths. He saw the scattering of stars in the brown of Impulse’s eyes come alive in a golden wash of light. Subtle, but it made them glow ever so slightly.

He saw as Impulse’s face screwed up in complete confusion.

“Is it bad?” Tango asked softly and Impulse tilted his head slightly, seeming unsure.

“It… it doesn’t make sense… it’s… Impossible.” Impulse said, moving his free hand to place across his own chest, over the markings there.

“A shade?” Tango would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid. Seeing first hand what they could do, he knew full well Impulse was lucky, damned lucky to survive the way he had.

“Not… exactly.” Impulse muttered before fading to smoke, the weight of his body lifting off of Tango and the bed as he shifted forms.

“Be careful.” Tango whispered, knowing he couldn’t pull Impulse back from the call of duty before him. That didn’t make it hurt any less as his husband vanished from view, leaving the beach house… But Tango held faith in Impulse that he’d be alright.

\--

“I still don’t think this is a good idea.” Pixl said as he walked alongside Zloy. He loved Zloy, loved his enthusiasm too, but this… this worried him. Just holding that trident he’d gotten the feeling it wasn’t something to be taken lightly. Yet here was Zloy, toting it along like a normal trident. This one most definitely wasn’t, it was made of gold, it was slightly larger, more ornate in it’s design. It had arcane engravings and something about it was entirely off putting. He wished he hadn’t accepted it, but then, he’d felt quite intimidated by the knight.

“You worry too much.” Zloy said as they continued walking, leaving the beach far behind. They were fairly far from anyone’s bases but it had seemed wisest to also do this away from the market island.

“I think my concern is valid this time, Zloy, something about this isn’t right.” Pixl insisted, he had a very bad feeling about this, it made his hands shake.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained. We need to know the significance of this thing.” Zloy insisted right back, pausing when he spotted a mob that apparently would become their first test subject.

Pixl sucked in a breath, tense, watching as Zloy hefted the trident into the air and let fly. He followed it’s arc and as it crashed into the pig a flash of lightning erupted around the trident despite the lack of rain or even clouds in the sky. Then, then the pig was gone, a bat flew away from the spot the pig had been.

“Oh…. well that’s fascinating.” Zloy said with a note of wonder as he went to pick the trident up. Pixl sighed, glancing around and he noticed a horse not far away, it was watching them… at least it felt like it was. Something about it’s gaze felt piercing. There was just the horse and its foal, as he glanced away though, that foal turned and he could have sworn he saw… eight legs. He blinked and looked back but both were gone, as if they’d never been there.

“Wh-what?” Pixl muttered to himself but before he could ponder what he’d just seen more he heard Zloy call out.

“Oh, I found a chicken!”

“Zloy, NO!” Pixl screached, turning to rush towards Zloy in hopes of stopping him. That was the one thing,  _ the one thing _ that Wels had said not to hit.

It was too late though.

Too late.

He saw the trident flying through the air, Zloy’s aim was true.

The golden tines struck the unsuspecting bird and another eruption of light followed. This light was hotter, white laced purple.

An earth shattering roar followed and Pixl’s blood ran cold.

\--

Impulse flew out over the ocean, eyes scanning its quiet blue surface and then he spotted it, a shadow. He dove, water felt strange to his smoke form, so dense but not solid. He dove, deeper, deeper, he sensed a life, an unmistakable life. A life that was weak, barely there, flickering and in danger of going right back out. With a final push he reached the sinking hermit, taking hold of him. Just as Impulse shifted his attention to pulling the hermit out of the water something else…

Another presence.

It was all around.

It was everywhere.

It was right before him.

He felt himself painfully snap to his physical form, he managed to keep his hands on the unconscious hermit but now his eyes settled on the form of Python…

But that wasn’t Python, like Wels wasn’t Wels.

He had so many questions, but there wasn’t time.

There wasn’t time to take more in, there wasn’t time to use his powers for anything.

Anything but one thing.

He made the choice to save a life, rather than find the answer.

Impulse teleported.

Dry land, he laid the unconscious hermit down. He wasn’t breathing but he wasn’t dead, Impulse could sense the fading presence of life. Quickly he set to work, focused on getting the water out of the other hermit’s lungs, getting him breathing again. Relief washed Impulse once the other was coughing water and gasping for air, he’d make it. He’d survive. That just left the deeper question, the question of how he existed at all. How he could be here, alive and breathing. Impulse reached out with his powers, gently checking the should-be-dead hermit over. Physically… he was healthy, recovering fairly quickly, beyond that though, he seemed fractured, broken and disjointed. Like a puzzle with missing pieces.

Clearly, whatever he’d been through, he hadn’t come through unscathed.

Impulse could relate, after all.

To some degree, they’d suffered the same fate.

Same fate, drastically different outcome.

Once he was breathing smoothly Impulse spoke.

“You okay, Etho?” Impulse asked softly, calmly and watched as Etho turned a confusion hazed expression on him.

“I… I don’t know… who are you?” Etho’s voice was heavy, dazed.

“You… don’t remember?”

“No… I… I’m used to not remembering much of anything.” Etho admitted.

“I see… Well… I’m Impulse, you and I are hermits, Xisuma is our leader but he’s taking a break and I’m pseudo in charge until he takes over again.” Impulse explained, unfurling a wing to show the golden darts.

“That name… and hermits it sounds… vaguely familiar.” He admitted.

“Well… in any case I think this calls for a meeting, are you up for re-meeting everyone?” Impulse asked.

“I… yeah I-” He was saying but his words were drowned out by a crack of thunder and a deafening roar not far away.

Both of them stood, looking towards the source of the sound.

“Was… was that a…” Etho asked, startled.

“That was indeed an Ender Dragon.” Impulse confirmed, sensing the creature having just popped into existence.

He didn’t know how, he didn’t know why, but he knew it couldn’t be allowed to just run rampant. He had to do something and fast.

“Wait here and keep your head down.” Impulse ordered before giving his wings a thunderous beat and taking off towards the treeline. Once in the air he could see the dark glimmer of scales, he could see the beast chasing two forms on the ground. He drew his sword and dove down, folding his wings flat against his body, bringing the sword around to bare. Diamond struck shimmery scale and the dragon let out a roar as he snapped his wings back open, darting fast as the dragon whipped it’s head around to try and bite him.

Impulse pulled up hard, wings working overtime to carry him clear of the razor sharp teeth. He’d gotten what he wanted though, as he wheeled in the air, the dragon had forgotten the two on the ground. Its focus was on him now, he could handle that. He beat his wings, climbing higher still, the dragon hot on his heels, he dipped fast, closing one wing so he wheeled sharply, snapped it open, snapped them both to carry him back up, under the dragon and he stabbed at the softer scales of its underbelly.

The dragon roared in pain, lurching. Impulse lost his grip on the blade but that was better than being yanked down with the dragon as it fell to the ground. It recovered fast, glaring daggers at him with those glowing purple eyes. Impulse gave his wings another beat before turning to smoke. He watched the confusion in the beast before he dove for it.

What came next wasn’t pleasant to think about, but it was a much quicker end to the creature. The death blow falling hard and fast. What he didn’t expect was how the dragon’s body broke apart, there was an explosion of feathers as the dragon was replaced by four score and a dozen more chickens. Impulse returned to natural form in the middle of the absolute chaos and knelt to pick up his sword.

His own confusion was palpable as he took in the scene of the chicken army, sweaty and shaky Pixl and Zloy and…. Laughter.

Laughter reached his ears and he turned, there he saw Wels… or, whatever had taken the form of the Knight. His laugh was as wrong as the energy about him. Impulse’s lips curled into a snarl, he didn’t trust this… whatever this was. He knew he couldn’t look at it too closely with his own powers, but he wanted answers and this. It seemed responsible for this.

Impulse darted in fast, point of his blade coming up level with the imposter’s throat. Time seemed to slow, hyper focus kicking in. He reached with his free hand, intending to catch the fake knight by the shirt but he saw as the laughter ended. He saw as the imposter’s attention snapped to him.

He watched those blue eyes go gold.

All in the span of less than a heartbeat.

The imposter’s hand moved in a blur as it grabbed Impulse’s sword by the blade and wrenched it out to the side while its free hand caught Impulse’s shirt. Faster than a blink Impulse found himself hoisted into the air, color draining from the world all around as time slowed to a crawl. The imposter held him up but close, looking Impulse dead in the eyes, he spoke low, tone threatening.

“I am not one you want as an enemy, you might refrain from frivolous attacks. If you cannot… well. I cannot promise your safety either.” There was something wholly damning in that tone, promises of violence from one who would seemingly otherwise carry only laughter. Impulse didn’t trust it, didn’t trust anything about this imposter. However, he got the distinct feeling he’d lose in a fight, even if he knew what to expect. So for the time being, he had only one choice.

He didn’t like it.

“Fine… but from where I’m standing you attacked first.” Impulse grumbled.

“Oh, that?” his tone changed in an instant and Impulse was released, dropping to the ground as everything returned to normal in an almost dizzying snap. “They did that on their own. I told them  _ not _ to attack chickens with their new toy. Not my fault they didn’t listen.”

Impulse was still reeling from the abrupt change, both in the imposter’s tone and the sudden color returned to the world around them. What… what was this… thing. His demeanor was light again, there wasn’t a scratch on his hand from grabbing the sword. This thing… it wasn’t human, it wasn’t any creature he had a name or an explanation for and it outclassed his own powers. He didn’t get the chance to question it more though, as the thing that looked like Wels vanished with a crack of thunder and roll of laughter.

Sighing heavily, trying to sort his own nerves out Impulse looked to the two radio hosts. They were shaken, clearly, Zloy with a wing and an arm wrapped around Pixl. The zombie was muttering soft apologies but he looked so uncertain and unsettled.

“You two need to head home, get together an announcement to call the entirety of the Hermits in for a meeting tomorrow morning.” Impulse said, his tone stern and much more grounding than he currently felt. He knew they needed it though, he needed to step up to the plate of leader in this moment.

“Y-yeah, we’ll get it done.” Zloy said quietly but Pixl held something up, a trident.

“Could you… find somewhere safe to hide this? It’s what caused the dragon… maybe don’t let Tango near it.”

“Yeah, I’ll handle it.” Impulse agreed, taking the trident. He watched them as they turned away, walking for a while before daring to take to the air. It was once they were small specks in the sky he remembered he’d left a dazed and confused Etho waiting. Quickly Impulse scrambled off, keeping the Trident with him for now.

\--

Tango was focused on resource gathering, he would need a lot for his towers and for now the grind kept his mind off his worry for Impulse. He didn’t know what had caught his attention, or how dangerous it would be. So Tango focused on his work.

At least that was the plan. He was half a chest worth into making concrete when a familiar and all too pleasant voice caught his attention.

“Hey Tango! You got a minute?” It was Zed… Tango found himself missing the days he could just enjoy being around his friend. Now, instead he found himself having to struggle to keep a lid on his own feelings. Still, he turned, offering Zed a big goofy smile.

“Yeah sure, what’s up?”

“I’ve got a new invention I’m working on but I really need an extra set of hands.” Zed explained, motioning towards his base.

“Oh, yeah let’s see it.” Tango said with as normal a laugh and tone as he could force. If Zed noticed he didn’t show it, still his adorable, happy go lucky self all full of energy and life. Smile as bright as the sun itself, voice arguably as warm.

With his locks of gold.

The bounce in his step as he turned to lead the way.

Tango almost swooned but clinched his jaw and shook his head hard.

_ ’No, stop. Just stop.’ _ He told himself but his heart twisted and burned as if to spite him. The internal battle raged on with every step they took until they were clear of the trees and took to the air. Tango couldn’t help watching the fluid movements of Zed’s wings as he flew ahead of him, or the way the sun caught the soft blonde fur. The way it rustled and stirred in the breeze like his hair. All the same soft blonde.

If not for the reminder to keep beating his own wings he might have entirely lost his focus, zoned out and just stared at the beauty that was the hermit before him. Luckily he managed to keep his mind held together enough to stay in the air, even if he did indulge in just staring at Zedaph while the other was concentrating on fighting against the wind. Soon, too soon, they reached Zed’s mountain, drifting softly down to the sands outside his door.

“Welcome to my humble abode! Which I will fill with weird and wonderful things!” Zed said cheerfully as he led the way through the door. There wasn’t much to the place yet, simply a hollowed out place in the mountain but there was already an odd looking contraption at one end of the room. There was the beginnings of another not far away.

“So this the thing you need help with?” Tango asked as he walked over to the unfinished device, though looking at it he wasn’t sure what it’s purpose was… then again looking at the other thing he wasn’t sure what its purpose was either.

“Yep! That’s it. See I’m needing the signal to reach here, from here… but the problem is I need a furnace there and, oh, I have some noteblocks too.” Zed explained, waving his hands about as he explained where he wanted things. If not for how adorable the other blonde looked while rambling on, Tango might have gotten a headache from just how confusing Zed’s take on redstone was.

Still, Tango was determined to do the very best he could to solve the problem and make it work _ somehow. _

\--

It was worth the effort, he told himself, with Mumbo on the other side of the jungle, this would be handy.

Yet here he sat, staring at the minetrack, the empty track.

_ Maybe Mumbo was just busy, yes surely. _

Grian bit his lip, it was just newly finished, perhaps Mumbo hadn’t even seen it yet. That had to be it. Mumbo wasn’t ignoring him, he wouldn’t do that.

He wouldn’t…

Would he?

He  _ had _ clung so close to Mumbo after… after all that had happened… Maybe.

Maybe Mumbo was just  _ sick _ of him.

_ He had every right to be after all. _

Grian wasn’t sure when he’d tucked himself into one of the little alcoves of his new base, wasn’t quite sure when he’d started crying. Moment’s like that… they blurred so easily, the ache of his heart sending him down a spiralling loop of darkness…

All he knew was the gentle hand that rested on his shoulder, followed by a soft, low voice. A comforting thread in a sea of pain.

“Hey, Grian…” It was Scar. Grian wiped at the tears in his own eyes.

“Hey… Scar…” He couldn’t help the way his voice broke and he watched worry dance in those eyes of his friend. In one fluid movement Scar reached out and pulled Grian into a hug. Grian sank into it, burying his face in folds of Scar’s purple robes. He didn’t mean to keep crying, he didn’t mean to lose composure, but he did, all over again. Scar held him tight, resting his chin against Grian’s head.

“Grian… what’s wrong? Is… Is Mumbo treating you okay? Because if he’s not…” The way Scar’s voice dipped from comforting to something lower, something protective, was somewhat jarring and Grian quickly shook his head.

“It’s.. it’s not that… it… it… Mumbo’s fine.” Grian couldn’t quite gather himself up enough to explain.

“Are you sure? I’ll have a word with him if you want.” Scar offered, his deep voice grounding as much as it softened.

“He’s just busy… I’m sure.” Grian squeaked, heaving a sigh and managing to get his tears under control.

“Alright…” Scar said, hugging Grian a little tighter before loosening his grip enough for Grian to sit back. He didn’t sound certain, but perhaps willing to let the matter drop for now.

“I’m just… being too clingy. That’s all…” Grian offered after a moment more to collect himself.

“And Mumbo’s busy?” Scar asked, there was a knowing edge to his tone. Grian nodded.

“Yeah, that’s all it is.”

“I know the feeling. Cub’s off… doing whatever he’s doing and Iskall’s been all wrapped up getting settled in. Man, these big brained hermits and their big farms.. I guess it takes a little more focus than our building just… buildings.” Scar offered with a soft chuckle.

“I guess you could put it that way, yeah. Since they’re busy… I guess we could do something too, if… if you aren’t busy?” Grian asked, looking up at Scar. He wasn’t sure if it was really alright to be asking for the master terraformer’s time but… he really didn’t want to be left alone with his own thoughts.

“Of course! You know what, I’ve got it. Grian, let’s make them jealous!” Scar said, grabbing Grian by the shoulders.

“Wait… what?” Grian jumped a little, unsure what he meant.

“Let’s build our own farms. Let’s show those redstone big brains we can keep up with them! We can do it and with  _ more _ style!” Scar explained with the biggest grin.

“Are… are you sure we can?” Grian asked, uncertain but liking the idea.

“Of course! I mean, I know it’s difficult to match their talents but… I don’t know about you but I’ve stared at Cub’s redstone wizardry a lot. I’ve hung around and tried to distract Iskall from his… I’m sure I’ve picked up  _ something _ by now.”

“I mean… I don’t understand a lick of what Mumbo does but… I suppose I can kinda… copy what I’ve seen him do.” Grian said thoughtfully.

“That’s the spirit!” Scar said cheerfully.

Grian chuckled lightly, already feeling in better spirits with Scar to distract him, to distract him from Mumbo’s absence. Together they headed off to get started on making plans on what to build and where, Scar was so very energetic… Grian found himself feeling a bit more normal.

\--

[Good afternoon. Hermits, don’t play with strange ancient relics.]

{It wasn’t that bad.}

[The one thing Zloy, the ONE THING you were not supposed to do and you did it!]

{So in other news there was an ender dragon in the overworld earlier.}

[It was your fault!]

{I may or may not have-}

A strange, low whirring sound overtook the broadcast, quickly drowning out the voices of it’s hosts.

Muffled voices came after, it could have been them but it didn’t quite sound right. To all those listening… it sounded a bit like a different set of hermits.

There came a louder, but distorted noise, it could have been a cry of pain or just some sort of equipment pop, it was impossible to say but it was followed by silence.

That silence dragged on for several long minutes, just dead air breathing through the speakers of every stereo turned in. The silence was broken suddenly by a low, soft voice, it sounded familiar but was just a little too distorted to place. However, it was counting down, starting at a hundred it made it down to ninety four before the whirring sound returned. Crackling and popping followed that and then…

[Well, that was very, very strange. Many apologies everyone.]

{Not quite sure what happened with our equipment but a lot of strange things have been happening so really, is this a surprise?}

[Probably not. Moving on, not that you’re off the hook Zloy, but we’re running out of time. Impulse has called a mandatory meeting. Every hermit is expected to arrive tomorrow without delay, this is of the utmost importance.]

{Ten am sharp, on market island.}

With that, music returned to its place on the air.


	4. The Truth

“So what’s the big hubbub?” Bdubs asked once all the hermits were present. He glanced across their faces, most seemed confused as to what this meeting could be about. Xisuma looked a little tense and Bdubs would be lying if he said he wasn’t tense with Doc so close by. Bdubs had been one of the first to arrive and Impulse had been as still and quiet as a statue, waiting. The look the Impulse cast towards Wels and Python, last to arrive, was a bit unsettling.

“There’s something really important that’s happened.” Impulse informed.

“What is it?” Cleo asked, crossing her arms. Bdubs glanced back to Impulse who finally moved… What Bdubs saw was not something he was ready for, let alone expecting. His heart felt like it stopped, his breath caught in his throat. Tears pulling at his eyes…

_ Impossible. _

He couldn’t believe his eyes… but his heart… his heart  _ knew. _

Etho stood there, alive…  _ alive _ and well.

It was impossible. Impossible and yet, there he was. Defying everything.

Fate.

Logic.

Death.

“What… how?” It was Xisuma’s voice that cut through the shocked silence, something in his tone shifting. Away from the aloof and into the serious.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Impulse shrugged.

“I… I don’t really know either.” Etho said, sounding almost sheepish. The way he looked around, the way he looked at the hermits. It was almost as if…

_ Almost as if he’d never met them. _

Bdubs shook his head slightly and took a step forward, catching Etho’s gaze with his own, catching his attention with the approach. Bdubs’ heart wrenched.

“Etho…”

“You know my name… but, I don’t know yours. I’m sorry.” Etho said, giving an apologetic look, a look that held no familiarity, no clue…

_ No love. _

“Name’s Bdubs… Remember or not, it’s good to see you.” Bdubs said, backing up again, back out of the other hermit’s space. He didn’t miss the slightly troubled look that crossed Etho’s face before his attention shifted back around the group.

Bdubs didn’t miss the worried glance Keralis cast his way. The builder offered a smile to his lover, using all his will to bury his pain. He was fairly sure though, that those large eye’s of Keralis’ caught it all.

“Do you remember any of us?” Xisuma asked gently, watching Etho carefully.

“I… I vaguely remember someone like you being leader… and… Doc… but he’s dead.” Etho said, voice hitching at that.

“Not last I checked, I wasn’t.” Doc spoke up. From where he’d stood he must have been just obstructed enough for Etho not to have noticed him sooner.

“Doc?!” Etho said with a start, stepping forward, following the voice with a note of hope in his own.

It didn’t hurt.

It didn’t.

At least, Bdubs tried to convince himself of that.

Tried to ignore the way his heart felt like it was ripped clean from his chest.

He watched as Doc stepped forward, watched as Etho’s face lit up with relief and happiness. With the sort of excitement he was sure most of the hermits would feel when the shock wore away. It made sense… Doc wouldn’t exist if not for Etho, the wings of Etho’s design on Doc’s back were the calling card of that. Etho’s own wings a less refined, older but still effective design.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! I thought I’d lost you… I can’t… I can’t remember why, exactly, it’s so hazy.” Etho was saying but Bdubs found himself struggling to still pay attention to the conversation.

“Are you kidding? Etho… How are you here?” Doc asked, almost demanded. There was an edge to his voice, as if he didn’t fully trust that Etho was real. Again… that made sense, after the shade that had worn Etho’s face…

Bdubs had to suppress a shudder that rolled through him at the memory.

“There’s no clear answer right now.” Impulse said, casting a sharp glance towards Wels and Python, which made the least sense. Bdubs wasn’t sure what the two other hermits could have to do with Etho’s sudden return.

"I'm sorry to say but I don't really trust this." Doc said, crossing his arms. The way Etho flinched back, that almost hurt worse and all at once Bdubs felt an anger bubbling from deep within.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Impulse asked, his tone alone seeming to argue with him.

"Etho… how do you build a hopper clock?" Doc asked, ignoring Impulse.

"Oh that's easy you… you… uh… well you use a hopper and… um… I … I don't remember."

"What about a T flip flop?" Doc pressed.

"A what?" Etho blinked in confusion.

"I rest my case." Doc said, looking to Impulse.

"Doc don't be-" Impulse was saying but Bdubs had had enough, he cut the secondary leader off.

"Doc, how  _ dare _ you. The one person he remembers and you're being a huge jerk." Before he'd really meant to, Bdubs was up in Doc's face.

"Sorry but I can't help but be sceptical when someone who had died _t_ _ wice _ suddenly shows up." Doc said, a shrug in his tone. Rage boiled up and Bdubs was on the verge of striking Doc when suddenly Etho shoved in between them.

"Please, don't fight!" He said and Bdubs recognized the way that Etho was clearly protecting Doc.

"Fine… fine, sorry." Bdubs muttered, backing off a step before turning on his heel and taking off. He couldn't bear this meeting any longer, he just…

He wasn't sure.

\--

Tango watched Bdubs fly off and honestly, he couldn’t blame him. If he were in Bdub’s shoes… he really wasn’t sure what he’d do. Tango had been lucky, he knew that, because Impulse returned.

Impulse was alive….

But Etho… Etho had been gone for years. He’d been gone long enough to assume properly dead.

Yet here he was, very much not… no matter how much Doc doubted it, Tango trusted Impulse’s judgment. If he said this was Etho then this was Etho. What that would ultimately mean for Bdubs though, Tango had no idea. He sighed softly, glancing to the slightly worried faces of other hermits remaining, of the confused and hurt looking Etho. Tango’s gaze swept past Keralis who was watching Bdubs go with a very worried expression to Xisuma who… who just looked so done. He looked so tired, so exhausted and exasperated, there was worry buried in there somewhere too… but Xisuma almost looked like he’d been pushed very close to not caring. That… that was terrifying. Tango didn’t really get to contemplate on it further though, as the meeting resumed.

“Well… I suppose, welcome back Etho. It will be nice getting to know you again.” False was the one to break the silence, her tone warm.

“I still don’t trust this.” Doc muttered and stepped back. Etho looked like he’d been slapped but quickly tucked that aside, his face becoming a bit more of an awkward mask.

“Thanks, um…”

“False.” She supplied

“False, right I’ll… I’ll get everyone’s names figured out. Eventually… I’m sure.” He promised, glancing between the hermits present.

“Oh you’ll do  _ fine _ don’t worry.” Wels said smoothly, something about his cadence not… sounding quite right. The way he was leaning on Python as well, it just seemed, a bit out of character. Impulse eyed the two suspiciously.

“I have no doubt that he’ll get settled back in, but I’d like to bring up something with you two-” Impulse was saying but Wels cut him off.

“I have no idea why, Impy boy, there’s nothing else of interest going on right now.” Wels stated, the first half of his words seeming playful but somehow they’d twisted threatening by the end. Tango glanced over to Xisuma to see if the Leader had caught onto any of that… but he was talking quietly with Keralis.

“You alright Wels? Everything good between you two?” Jevin asked, he’d noticed at least.

“Oh just dandy!... Isn’t that right, Impulse?” Wels asked, again, there was a threat in there but it was much better hidden this time. Tango noticed it though, he remembered that sort of tone from people who hated his wings but wanted to  _ seem _ nice.

“It’s nice to have you back Etho, I think some of us have things to get back to though.” Python said, giving Impulse a challenging look, a look that dared Impulse to come up with something important sounding enough to get them to stay. Tango tensed, anger bubbling. He really,  _ really _ didn’t like that tone. He was fairly sure some of the others noticed though, they looked uneasy.

“Yeah… yeah, whatever, we can worry about it later.” Impulse said, his tone firm, it seemed he’d back down for now but this wasn’t over. Tango wasn’t sure how to feel, afraid for the fact that anyone could back Impulse into a corner somehow, or proud that Impulse was still standing his ground. Either way… he had a bad feeling about it.

The hermits started wandering off though, a few stray goodbyes and soon it was just Tango, Impulse and Etho left. Though Zedaph lingered a little, like he wanted to say something but eventually just wished Etho well and took to the sky.

“So uh… there’s a lot of you here, of us… I’m… I still don’t understand how I could forget so much.” Etho spoke up, sounding somewhat distant.

“We’ll find out, there has to be an answer to all of this. I mean, we know what happened to you… from our standpoint.” Impulse offered, tearing his gaze off the direction Python and Wels had gone.

“Yeah… it’d probably be good for me to know what happened I just… I…” Etho muttered, his voice small.

“You alright?” Tango asked gently, going over to rest a hand on Etho’s shoulder.

“I just… Doc I remembered, but how he came to be? I know it’s my doing but not the how anymore. I know something… something’s missing and… and He knows… but I don’t and I… I feel… I feel like a cheap copy. Are you sure I’m really me?” Etho asked, sounding so uncertain.

Impulse joined them, resting a hand on Etho’s other shoulder.

“You’re you. Without a doubt. Your memories might be missing but we have ours and while it may seem impossible for you to have… well, returned from the grave. I have a hunch or six on how that might have happened.” Impulse explained, his tone firm, unwavering.

“Death keeps losing permanence.” Tango muttered thoughtfully, mostly to himself. It felt strange though, after demise the balance of life and death felt almost like it’d been thrown ascue. 

“Come on guys, let’s get some food and go talk this over.” Impulse suggested.

“My place?” Tango asked, perking up at the thought of a good meal.

“Perfect.” Impulse nodded with a smile and Tango’s heart melted under its warmth. He was glad to see it, even if things were going strangely.

“Come on Etho, let’s get this mystery solved.” Tango said cheerfully, patting Etho’s shoulder before removing his hand completely, the other nodded and soon all three had taken to the air.

\--

Regular music broadcasting was interrupted, or at least, distorted as the song playing started layering over and over itself. Going from a good song to an unearthly chant, a cacophony of noise. It was chilling to the bone, unnatural as it continued to grow in layers, becoming impossible to decipher. The sound started to distort, too caught in a loop of repeating words to remain a natural sound. It began to hiss and pop, to screech and squeal. And then…  _ then _ .

The counting came again, intermingled but distinct against the overbearing noise of the layered song. Counting down, starting where it left off before and going down another dozen numbers before the radio crackled again, dying and going silent.

Absolutely silent.

\--

The meeting earlier had left Zloy a little on edge, some of the hermits were acting strange and most of all, Wels. Zloy didn’t like what that outwardly friendly, underhandedly vicious attitude reminded him of. Worse yet though, was Xisuma. He’d never seen the leader so lifeless in all the years he’d known him and yet here he was… just standing there, looking so worn and battered. Like his very soul had been keelhauled a few times over. It was frightening though, on a deep lever, because it looked too much like Zloy’s own reflection back when his complexion wasn’t green.

When his wing didn’t have holes…

When the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

It felt like a lifetime ago and he’d never go back.

He had so much respect for Xisuma… but seeing that look in his eyes, that hope worn too thin, it was something he never thought he’d see again. He was worried, well, that was putting it mildly.

‘ _ Zloy. _ ’

What exactly had happened? What would come of this?

Would Impulse be put in charge? The other hermit didn’t seem like he’d want that but with the way Xisuma seemed to be slowly shrinking his duties…

‘ _ Zloy… _ ’

Was Xisuma going to give up on them? Was it really possible for someone like him to forget…

“ **Zloy!** ” Pixl’s voice cut through his thoughts, startling him slightly though once he focused on his beloved’s face he realized Pixl must have already tried to get his attention a few times.

“Hm?” Zloy blinked at him in confusion, not sure what had drawn the urgency.

“The equipment is doing it again!” He said, panic rising in his tone and Zloy’s attention snapped to the broadcasting equipment. The gages all rattled, their needles whipping wildly from one side to the other, lights flashing, it was as if the entire thing was under some sort of soundwave assault. Hurrying over to one of the headsets Zloy checked to see exactly  _ what _ was being broadcast and all he heard was a tangled jumble of noise and… counting backwards. The voice sounded familiar but… he couldn’t place it through the distortion.

All but throwing the headset aside he dashed from the room, slipping outside of the little radio station in a rush. He hauled himself up the mycelium hill behind the building and jumped to the roof. In a rush he ran over and unplugged the main antenna. He knew this was the only way to stop the broadcast when this started happening, as it’s what they’d resorted to the last time… now they just had to wait for whatever was possessing their equipment to stop again. Glancing at the main cable in his hand, he realized he was shaking.

Was it the strangeness of what was happening at the station? Was it his worry for Xisuma? Or was it the familiarity of having the world fall apart?

He couldn’t know for sure.

There was only one thing that did make sense in this sudden wave of uncertainty and that was Pixl. He felt Pixl’s hand on his back, gently trailing in the space between Zloy’s wings. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting Pixl’s gaze.

Pixl tilted his head a little, giving a comforting look though Zloy could see the fear in his eyes too. Dropping the cable Zloy turned fully and wrapped Pixl in a hug, sinking into it as he felt Pixl’s feathered wings wrap around him like a cloak of love. At least, if nothing else in the world made sense, if it all fell apart… He’d have the one thing he cared about most.

\--

Bdubs wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He flew hard back to his half of a house, landing roughly in the bedroom only to drop heavily in his bed. He just wanted to disappear, to vanish as truly as he'd already been forgotten. He just wanted to escape the burning agony in his heart, the pain of old wounds ripped open, of new wounds tearing through him. The only indication of the passage of time was how much of the bed sheet soaked up the tears he handy realized were falling. Even then, he didn't notice until a soft sound of something being set on wood. He glanced, barely caring to see what it was, he saw Xisuma's helmet sitting on the bedside table. Then, then he saw Xisuma himself as the bee-centric leader laid down beside him, gently lifting Bdubs' wing so he could wiggle in close. Bdubs let himself be pulled into Xisuma's strong embrace, letting out a shuddered breath before nuzzling his face into the crook of Xisuma's neck.

Another presence settled on the bed and Bdubs felt a gentle hand on his wing. He took the hint and draped that song around Xisuma, pulling the other one against his back and out of the way. He felt as Keralis laid down behind him and snuggled up against him. Another strong embrace wrapping him, grounding him solidly in place. He could feel Keralis bury his face against Bdubs' own back, felt Xisuma plant a gentle kiss on his temple and then.

Then Xisuma started to hum, it wasn't a song Bdubs recognized but it was soft and sweet, soothing and laced with love.

Love…

These two hermits… they loved him, they cared so deeply or they wouldn't be here, comforting him. His emotions felt like they'd gone to war but as the song carried on by the low rumble of Xisuma's throat, one won out.

His love for them.

They were there, holding him, comforting him, for no gain of their own. They loved him… they  _ remembered _ him.

  
  


\--

“So… what happened?” Etho asked quietly as he handed his now empty bowl to Tango. Impulse let out a long, tired sigh, it seemed like he was really having to mentally prepare himself for this.

“Well… the last time we saw you and you were, well, yourself… you, Bdubs, Doc and a few others were living in a jungle…. Very very far from here. But, there was something living in that jungle, something writhing in the shadows waiting to tear our lives apart. Long story short, it killed you… it…  _ took _ you.” Impulse explained carefully, his tone gentle but serious.

“So…  _ I _ died.” Etho muttered, confusion settling in against the fact that he felt very much alive… but then the static people and the strange person in the water came back to mind. Suddenly a few pieces felt like they’d settled into place.

“Yeah… Etho… have you taken the time to look at your torso?” Impulse asked and slightly surprised but curious Etho shed his vest and lifted his shirt. He thought he would know his own body well enough to know what to expect. But truth be told since the place where his memories weren’t as hazy, he hadn’t really inspected himself. He almost jumped a little at the sight.

Scattered across his muscular torso was a web of scars that grew more intense and angry looking towards the place over his heart. The skin was badly discolored, each line rising somewhat and in the worst of it the shape was almost like hand prints. They weren’t very distinct though, the scars looked quite old at this point.

“Wha-what? I don’t… I don’t remember this…” He said, letting his shirt fall, his head aching against his attempt to drum up any memory at all.

“Maybe not… but that right there makes it clear you really are our Etho. Because… You were killed by a Shade.” Impulse explained.

“But… that’s… That means I would have…” Etho blinked, looking back to Impulse who nodded grimly.

“It wore your face and came for the rest of us. It… Killed me too.” Impulse said, his tone heavy as a mountain. Etho blinked glancing over to Tango.

“Is that what you were referring to?”

“Yep, Death has lost its permanence. I’m… really not that afraid of it.” Tango shrugged. Etho didn’t miss the firm, almost angry look Impulse shot at him.

“A-anyway… how… how did you survive?” Etho asked, trying to ignore Tango’s pretend-hurt scoff.

“Well… We managed to defy the shade that took you, Doc… managed to kill it.” Impulse explained.

“So… I died  _ twice _ ?” Etho blinked, more confused but that went to the wayside as Impulse’s words really settled in. That  _ Doc _ had been the one to end the shade that had… taken his life and likeness.

It… had been Doc.

“Yeah… unfortunately.” Impulse said softly.

“But… you still have your memories? It didn’t affect you the same way…” Etho noted, looking back to Impulse, needing anything else to focus on.

“That’s because the Shade didn’t manage to consume me… but I was still infected and succumbed to that. I can’t really explain how I managed to remain me. I never awakened my leader powers before my death and… I just woke up… in more ways than one.” Impulse explained, unfurling a wing and bringing it around to show the golden darts. Etho glanced back at his own mechanical, artificial wings. He didn’t even remember what his natural wings looked like, or why they’d been replaced.

“I see… so, the real question is, how am I back… from double death?” Etho asked, looking back to Impulse.

“And how did you get  _ here _ on top of that.” Tango added in.

“That’s where we get into more speculative territory but… I think it has something to do with Wels… and Python.” Impulse stated, crossing his arms.

“They were acting pretty weird.” Tango noted.

“I… I remember seeing them, I didn’t know who they were, but I remember seeing them where I was before I was here.” Etho offered, uncertain what that could mean.

“Yeah, I had a feeling it was them… from the way things have gone… I don’t think they’re actually Python or Wels. I… I’m a bit worried to be honest. They don’t feel… like normal people.” Impulse explained and Etho’s breath hitched, he didn’t know what that could mean.

“What… do you think they are?” Tango asked quietly.

“In a word? I can’t believe I’m even considering this but… I think they might be… Gods.” Impulse supplied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the time between chapters. I actually had this one finished and then like a complete genus I forgot to post it.
> 
> Eheh, oops.


	5. Valiant Love

Doc stepped back, taking in the view of his work. The goat head carved into the mountain across from his and Bdubs’ half houses looked magnificent. A perfect representation of all his hard work in the new hermit home. He was quite proud indeed. The acronym felt fitting for all he was putting forth effort wise and He knew he’d be reaping the benefits before long.

“Hey Doc, what are you up to?” Wels’ voice drew Doc from his thoughts and he glanced over at the knight. Not that he looked very knightly, he’d abandoned his armor at some point, dressed nicely but otherwise not looking the part. He’s posture was relaxed, almost too relaxed. The look of mischief in Wels’ eyes was reminiscent of Grian, and already Doc found the situation strange.

“Just admiring the mighty goat.” Doc answered, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Oh, that is a very nice depiction, been a long time since I’ve seen one.” Wels said and Doc frowned at him.

“When did you ever see a goat?” Doc asked and he watched as that easy expression shifted to… something else. Something he didn’t like.

“I’ve seen a lot of things Doc, things you could never even fathom.” Wels said, his tone turning somehow less friendly, almost challenging.

“What is that supposed to even mean?” Doc asked, his own tone going ever so much more guarded.

“You like goats huh?” Wels asked, it was like getting slapped in the face with how quickly Wels shifted to an almost overly cheerful tune.

“I… Yeah, listen. The goat represents many things.” Doc pointed out and started going over what he’d been doing and what that meant in relation… Wels got a sort of glazed look in his eyes. It gave Doc the suspicion that the other hermit was… bored.

“That’s all… good… I guess. You know what I think though? I think you’re a very good goat.” Wels said and reached forward to pat Doc on the head. Doc closed his eyes, slightly surprised at the motion that almost seemed like something Zed would do to one of his sheep. The pat pat wasn’t rough but it left Doc slightly dizzy and when he opened his eyes again he felt even more disoriented as he was suddenly looking at Wels’ knees.

Had he fallen? Confused Doc move to stand back up but something about the motion felt so strange it sent him toppling to the ground. Wels laughed at him.

“Have fun, little goat.” The knight said, something about his cadence of speech was just… wrong.

Doc looked himself over and realized that Wels wasn’t kidding. Doc wasn’t sure how it was possible… but now he quite literally had the body of a _goat._

Shock wasn’t a strong enough word for what Doc felt looking at his new coat of mottled brown and green fur. For how he felt as he saw his limbs twisted and shrank into this new form. Even his robotic parts had been appropriately changed. Staggering back to his feet Doc glanced around and quickly realized he’d never live it down if Bdubs saw him like this. Activating his wings Doc tried to lift into the air but found he could only hover short distances… there was no making it out across the ocean in this state.

With a weary glance back at Bdubs’ half of the mansion, seeing it quiet and still, Doc darted out the other way. He ran past his garden and farms, skimming along the hillside as it cascaded downward. He hopped past caves and moved quickly. The form was agile and with his wings still able to keep him balanced he got used to the new limbs fast. As one should, he thought. He darted up the next hill, there he saw Joe toiling away on a building he was working on.

Doc dashed across the open grass, rushing at the zombified poet. Doc didn’t really consider his actions, his mad dash leaving him acting more on instinct than he would have normally allowed. He darted right up over the edge of what Joe was building and lowered his head as he ran, clobbering the zombie behind the knees and sending him tumbling. Doc backed up, blinking and a bit surprised at himself, that hadn’t been entirely intentional but he supposed it would get Joe’s attention.

“What in the…” Joe huffed as he got back to his feet, turning to look at Doc, there was a silent moment of nothing before the zombie leaned back and away with a surprised expression.

_‘I need your help._ ’ Doc tried to say but he realized it was goat noises coming from his throat, not words.

“Doc… is that you?” Joe blinked and thank goodness he recognized him.

Doc nodded sharply, hoping that was enough.

“Have you been doing experiments to move your soul into a goat? I didn’t realize you were that dedicated to this whole goat man thing you’ve been doing. I mean, I tried to move my soul to a couple of chickens during demise but it didn’t work. This could be a huge discovery, Doc do you know how to turn yourself back? Can you replicate these findings cause-” Joe rambled but Doc was too impatient.

Doc lowered his head with a snort, shaking it and pawing the ground with his cloven back hooves.

“Oh okay okay, I see you’re a bit upset, could it be this was unintentional?” Joe asked, crossing his arms and watching Doc closely.

Doc nodded again, glad to have Joe on the same page finally.

“Okay, okay. So Doc, we need to find a way to turn you back. Let’s see, in times like these it really is best to get a bit more help, which you’ve done by coming to me but uh, I’m not much of a science or magic guy so… um. Hm.” Joe scratched his chin in thought.

Doc looked from him back out across the ocean nearby. Honestly, considering it was _Wels_ that had done this, Doc wasn’t sure who to turn to either… but he found himself quite worried for Ren.

“Oh, I know, in strange situations such as these, there’s one person I trust above all others to really know what to do!” Joe said cheerfully.

Doc looked back to him, tilting his head a little.

“Cleo.” Joe said cheerfully.

Doc sighed, crumbling to the floor and laying his face on it. He could hear her laughter already.

\--

Zed kept chipping away at the ceiling, working towards building his many contraptions. He had plans, so many ideas it was difficult to focus on just one but so far widening the cave had been quite important. After all, had to make room for said contraptions. So now here he was, standing on some battered scaffolding, chipping away at the ceiling when he heard a noise. A familiar but not necessarily welcomed hiss. He let out a long, tired sigh and glanced around the room below, looking for it.

Lurking, like it so often did, was a figure he hadn’t seen in some time now. It had gone missing shortly before demise and he certainly hadn’t missed it. Yet now, here it was. It was back. The shadow, his shadow. It looked like his own shadow, just a little more dense. It never showed itself when other hermits were around, it never did when anyone was around. He hated it, didn’t talk about it, afraid people would think he’d lost his mind. Sometimes though, he half wondered that himself. It spoke very rarely but it never had kind things to say.

As if he wasn’t on edge enough after the meeting earlier, now this. He let out a disgruntled noise and went back to carving away at the ceiling, doing his best to ignore his shadow.

\--

Grian wiped the sweat-caked dirt from his forehead as he returned to his base, ambling up the stairs to his bed. He and Scar had been working hard day in and day out. The only time he’d seen Mumbo was during that really strange meeting back in the shopping district. Everyone had been pretty distracted with the return of Etho so Grian hadn’t bothered him… but he still missed Mumbo, he barely replied to any of Grian’s messages and really, even with Scar keeping Grian busy, he couldn’t help but wonder.

He couldn’t help…

Wonder…

If Mumbo really…

Still loved him.

Grian laid back on his bed, not even bothering to go get a bath, his weariness tugging at the edges of his mind. Just as he started to give in, just as he started to let himself fall asleep he was struck with the worst feeling. It jolted through his heart like a bolt of lightning, leaving him queasy, in the vague parts of his mind he recalled the screams that had once tore through his own throat. His heart twisted and sank, it felt like…. Something bad was going to happen.

Something was going to give him reason to scream his voice away again.

There was nothing to describe the icy terror that left behind, crawling through his veins like spiders. He’d never known such a deep and unabated dread, something so strong, so intense it couldn’t be ignored.

He couldn’t ignore it, something was **_wrong._ **

In a blink Grian was on his feet and rushing back down the stairs, out the door. He couldn’t figure out why, he couldn’t trace the feeling to anything specific but he was terrified and he had to act. He had to do _something_ and hope it was the right thing. He’d just been thinking of Mumbo… with that in mind the builder kicked off the ground, a powerful flap of his wings carrying him up into the sky. The night air was crisp but hot, trying to lul his mind but he pushed his weariness away, beating his wings against the air and zipping off towards the towers that Mumbo had been working on.

Flying out over the clearing that had once been a hill covered in trees, it sat silent in the center of those towers…

Silent but not empty.

Far… far from empty.

In the center, near a line cut into the ground, there was a chest, draped over which was none other than Grian’s mustached lover. However. Mumbo was not alone.

Grain sharply angled his wings to break in the air and drop, he spread them to slow his fall enough not to get hurt. In the moonlight he saw glittering red trailing a line over that chest, he saw an arrow peeking out from Mumbo’s shoulder. Grain landed hard on that chest, bow in one hand, sword in the other. He swept his gaze around the clearing at the far too numerous eyes glowing in the darkness and just barely managed to dodge an arrow as it whizzed for his face.

With a grimace Grian set out to clearing away as many of the vicious, mindless undead as he could. His bowstring hummed with every shot, rapidly, one after another, carefully sidestepping most arrows but trying his best to keep Mumbo shielded. Eventually the arrows stopped coming from the darkness but now there were Zombies too close for comfort and he had to switch to his sword, tearing down one after another, then another, and another. There was so many. More arrows started sailing in from the darkness.

Grian’s heart raced as he whipped his sword this way and that, cutting down zombie after zombie, creeper and spider. All closing in, landing hits of their own on him but still he refused to bail and leave Mumbo to such a horrible fate. He didn’t even know… he didn’t even know if Mumbo was still…

Still…

No, he refused to think that.

He refused.

Focusing on the impossible battle around him. A war he was fighting alone, it felt so hopeless but he refused to give up, he refused.

**_He refused._ **

Rain started to dribble down, slow but steadily growing heavier, stealing away what visibility he had left, rain, thunder and the growls of the hungry undead. That’s all that existed, that’s all there was.

Then, all at once lightning tore through the air, above and down, everything, all around lit up in bright bright light. Then, it all faded, as the mob’s he’d just been drowning in had vaporized to ash, however, he and Mumbo were unharmed. The only clue as to what had happened was a single trident that looked as if it was made all of diamond, glittering with residual power.

“The determination to protect that which we love to the absolute, bitter end. That kind of love is something I can respect.” A voice came from the darkness and Grian had to blink as a form came into view.

It was…

It was Python.

Confusion shook Grian to his core, how had…

Python pulled the Trident from the grass, casting Grian a knowing smirk.

“Better get him home and patched up, he’ll be alright with you watching over him.” Python said and then vanished into the darkness, the glow of the strange trident going with him.

Grian wasn’t arguing though, his heart was still rushing from the fight and he turned to Mumbo, carefully picking the redstoner up into his arms. Without giving more creatures to make their way out of the darkness He hurried down the hill, hurried for Mumbo’s base as carefully as he could. He made his way into the little hobbit hole and settled Mumbo on the floor, kneeling beside him.

The wound didn’t look too bad, at least from what Grian could see, it wasn’t bleeding anymore at least. He blinked a little in surprise, the arrow was gone. Carefully he shuffled Mumbo’s suit jacket and shirt out of the way for a better look. There was a burn, the size of the arrow head and shaft. Still not exactly sure what had transpired Grian carefully lifted mumbo up onto one shoulder and carried him up the ladder. From there he got the redstoner settled in his bed, pulling his shoes off and setting them aside.

That done Grian dug through Mumbo’s storage system, going around numerous logs to find his way to first aid supplies. He returned to Mumbo’s side, treating the burn. At least… at least that’s all there was.

“Grian?” Mumbo’s voice was groggy as he spoke, drawing Grian from his thoughts, he didn’t slow in his work though.

“It’s me.” He confirmed.

“Oh… Oh my word! What happened? I was building and I…” Mumbo stammered, confusion filling his features.

“You fell asleep out there, you got hurt but it’s not too bad. I brought you home.” Grian explained, not bothering to bring up the strange occurrence with the lightning and Python. Rain continued falling outside though, pittering against the big glass window.

“I… I could have died. I can’t believe I was so careless, Grian…” Mumbo said, looking Grian in the eyes. Grian smiled.

“I’m just glad I got to you in time.” Grain said, securing the bandage in place.

"That makes two of us, Grain, I'm surprised you aren't upset though." Mumbo admitted, his gaze was careful and Grian glanced away. Perhaps Mumbo was right, perhaps he should be upset… upset that his beloved redstoner had been so careless with his own life. Then… there wasn't much room to judge as he glanced back to Mumbo.

"Mumbo I… I have no right to be upset with you, my own mistakes put our entire community in danger." Grian reminded softly, his smile weak at the admission of what he'd done.

"Oh Grian…" Mumbo muttered softly, reach in out to gently tug Grian's arm. Grian didn't argue, slowly sinking down into the embrace of his lover, sinking into that treasured warmth and only then realizing fully how close it had been.

How close he had come…

To losing Mumbo forever.

If he hadn't thought…

If he hadn't acted on that feeling…

Mumbo would have surely parished.

A sob struck him and he clung all the tighter to Mumbo who hugged him tightly in return. He felt Mumbo's hand trail up into his hair as Grian buried his face against the redstoners chest, unable to fight back a wave of tears.

"I… I almost lost you." Grian managed to choke out.

"Instead you saved me. You are incredible, love. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, I thought I was fine." Mumbo sighed, shifting enough to kiss the top of Grian's head.

Grian whimpered, he wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come. His heart hurt with just how thin a line they'd been on. He loved Mumbo, he loved him more than anything and would have died defending him with no regrets.

"I love you, Grian. I don't think I've said that enough recently but I do. You mean the world to me and the one thing I never want to do is hurt you. I really can be such a spoon…" Mumbo said, tracing comforting circles on Grian's back. Grian melted under the affection, his doubts being chased away like the last streaks of color of a setting sun.

The builder let out a shaky breath and snuggled closer to Mumbo, moving his head just enough to kiss the Redstoners neck. Mumbo let out a soft groan in response and that brought a subtle smile to the corner of Grian's lips. Spurred on by that little sound Grian placed another kiss, dragged his lips up a little and placed another, then repeated. He felt Mumbo melting under him, heard the soft little gasp and all the more eager to keep going. A gentle kiss at the jaw before ever so lightly biting the lobe of Mumbo's ear. Mumbo let out a gasped moan, hand tightening in Grian's hair, other hand pulling Grian closer at the small of his back, pressing their hips together.

Grian let out a whimper, a shiver of anticipation running up his spine and Mumbo wasted no time in taking that opportunity to pull Grian in for a kiss. Their lips met and it sent a wave of passion through Grian who shivered again, melting against Mumbo's body. Grian's heart felt like the flame of a candle dancing in the breeze. He sank into the kiss, barely able to keep up the dance of lips as a thousand sparks trailed over his skin with each motion. His heart felt like it was flying and drowning all at once in the best way possible.

He felt Mumbo slide a hand under his rain soaked sweater and he had no arguments in shedding it. Their lips parted long enough to toss the sweater aside and suddenly it was Grian letting out squeaky gasps as Mumbo started kissing bare skin. Grian was helpless in the show of affection but reveled in it, not ashamed to let out every little sound Mumbo's actions drew from him.

Eventually their lips met again and Grian's energy in the kiss had gone almost frantic, especially with the way Mumbo smiled into the kiss, causing that signature mustache to tickle Grian's lip. Or the way Mumbo trailed his fingers through the feathers on the top of Grian's wing.

Truly, with each show of love and passion Mumbo ground all of Grian's doubts to dust. There was no question just how much the redstoner loved Grian and for the first time in a long time his heart felt whole.

\--

Zed muttered to himself about timings and redstone as he made his way back into the cave proper, having been rained out of working on the clock. He was more than a little miffed by the sudden intense storm but with a sigh and pointedly ignoring the hiss of his shadow, he went to work on some other contraption. He didn’t want to think about it, to focus on it, to give it any sort of validation at all. So for that reason he didn’t even slow down enough to dry off, he just moved on to the next project with full focus.

The storm rolling outside was at least a nice backdrop to the various tools and blocks he worked with. It was nice and gave him a bit of an escape from all the things he didn’t want to think about. All the things he just wanted to forget.

All the things-

“Look at you, all alone, as usual.” The shadow said suddenly, breaking the silence. Breaking the smooth, steady rhythm Zed had been working in and drawing him out of his thoughts. He shot a sharp glare at the thing, irritated at it’s condescending tone.

“Fuck right off why don’t you?” Zed snapped at it before throwing himself back into what he’d been doing.

\--

Etho sighed softly, watching the rain trailing down the window of Tango’s beach house made him glad the redstoner had offered to let Etho stay the night. Glancing back across the mostly dark room, there piled on one bed, was Tango and Impulse. They looked so content together, it drew forth something familiar, just at the edges of his memory… but he couldn't recall it.

Lightning flashed outside, flooding the room with bright light and deep shadows for a moment. All ten dogs were illuminated for a moment, with the short trimmed coats, they spanned out from Tango’s bed like a living fur rug. The roll of thunder that followed that bright flas caused many a doggy ear to perk or tilt but only one of the dogs sat up. It glanced around and then stood, walking over to him.

Etho blinked in surprise but reached out and petted the friendly looking animal. There was a slow sway of it’s tail before the dog took the affection as invitation to climb up onto the bed with Etho, laying on top of him. He didn’t really mind, scratching the tamed wolf behind the ears once it got settled. It rested its head across his shoulder and huffed out a sigh. Petting the beast was soothing and he continued doing so as it lulled off to sleep. With it so close to his face, even in the low light he could see the tell tale signs of age and he had to wonder just how long these wolves had been at Impulse’s side. He couldn’t blame the pooch for not wanting to sleep on the floor.

It was oddly comforting, running his hand through soft fur over and over, with rain pittering against the window and the lazy flicker of low lantern light. The concerns that had plagued his mind and kept him awake until now started to waver and fade. Soon enough he’d drifted off, slipping away to the land of dreams he wouldn’t remember in the morning. To the fragmented pieces and bits of memories stolen from him.

\--

It was late, Zed knew he really should rest, but the shadow had been circling him, making it difficult not to notice. It spoke up occasionally, nagging at him that no one wanted anything to do with him. So he kept working, trying to ignore it, he’d get no sleep anyway, he knew that. He knew it wouldn’t let him rest and he hated it all the more for it.

So he worked, half delirious, placing blocks and redstone without even really considering how the items would interact at this point. He wasn’t even sure what contraption this was, he’d done a few pieces of one idea, few pieces of another… at this point he didn’t care. He was just trying to stay distracted. Just not think about the things the shadow was saying, how true it felt like those words rang the more it spoke. It was unnerving, it felt almost like a vulture circling over his head.

He shook his head to chase the thought away and took a step to place another block… and slipped.

One arm tangled in a tripwire as his wings beat against his suddenly shifted balance, he scrambled to get something to hold onto but only managed to pitch himself worse into the device. Something triggered, redstone only half wired up went off, pistons moved, blocks shifted. It wasn’t finished, so rather than doing as it should it broke, things ending up where they shouldn’t as he scrambled to get free. Something pinched his wings closed and suddenly he was very stuck. It had happened so fast he could barely follow the movements of his own contraption.

Shaking, hearing things creak and groan, Zed realized this was bound to get worse. He could hear the top of the device scratching along the ceiling, he could feel the rough movements as the contraption teetered towards the floor. The more he struggled the worse it got so he went still, mind racing, shadow circling.

He cried out for help…

But was met only by the dark hissing voice of his shadow.

“You’re alone Zedaph, like you always have been, like you always would be.” It sounded oh so smug.

“W-what… do you mean… ‘Would be’?” He demanded in a shaky tone.

The thing just laughed before moving out of sight. Zed did _not_ like that.

With good reason clearly because suddenly the contraption lurched violently and he was falling with it.

He felt the violent impact as it hit the floor, glass shattering and wood splintering around him. Whatever had hold of his wings crushing all the harder. He cried out in pain but it wasn’t over, he heard the sound of stone grinding on stone above and then…

Then it all went dark.

\--

Impulse woke with a start, flying out of bed to a protective stance before he even realized what was going on. Tango made a confused, sleepy sound behind him and Impulse realized he was safe. He focused, reaching through those powers of his, seeking what had snapped him awake. He felt pain, a heart racing from panic… it was Zedaph.

“Zed’s in trouble.” Impulse said, grabbing hold of Tango’s hand, he felt Etho catch his other one.

“Let’s help him then!” Etho said, sounding a little uncertain _who_ Zedaph was but there wasn’t time to elaborate. Impulse shifted to smoke, took firm hold of both of them and took off towards the source of the pain. He zipped towards Zedaph’s base. He was nearly there when that sense of pain, that source of Zedaph’s being just…

Stopped.

Impulse didn’t know what that meant but he didn’t like the implications, a cold, icy dread rising up to grip his heart.

He carried them right through the door before shifting back from smoke form. It was then he spotted the pile of rubble just past Zed’s storage area. Some snapped and broken supplies half buried under part of a cave in. He barely took the moment to make sure his companions were steady on their feet before rushing over to start digging. Tango was right at his side instantly and Etho wasn’t far behind. Impulse’s hands shook as he shoved rocks aside, trying desperately to reach out to Zedaph but his powers kept ringing back with nothing found.

“Zed?! Can you hear us? We’re here, it’s okay buddy we’ll get you out of this!” Tango shouted, voice strained as he shoved larger rocks aside.

“I don’t think he can…” Impulse said weakly, not slowing down but not able to wipe away the welling tears because of it. Tango glanced at him, then redoubled his efforts.

“No, no no no nono! Zed! Hold on okay?!” Shouted louder, as if that would make a difference.

However, with a puddle of blood spilling out from under the rubble, Impulse was losing hope.

Etho shouldered part of the rubble and shoved it aside, revealing wings snagged in a closed piston. He was able to force it open enough to free Zed’s wings before the digging continued. Soon a shock of bloodied blonde hair was unearthed and the rest of the wacky redstoner quickly after. He didn’t move, he didn’t respond. He wasn’t breathing and Impulse still couldn’t sense him, his life’s thread was simply gone. A terrible numb feeling that was more familiar than Impulse liked to admit started to rise in his chest, his hands shaking as he couldn’t find the answer as to what to do. He was helpless as he watched Tango check Zedaph for a pulse. He watched as Tango’s shoulders slumped, as his lover’s hope dwindled away in the blink of an eye.

Etho looked between them and then carefully pulled Zedaph free of the rubble, gently laying him on his back a few steps away. He then hurried over to Zedaph’s enderchest and pulled a couple of shulkers free, bringing them back to drop next to Zedaph’s unmoving form before suddenly staggering and grabbing his head. Impulse felt a surge of that strange power that was stronger than his own and snarled.

“Damn it! I… I can’t remember… there’s a way… there’s…. Hope’s not lost but I can’t remember!” Etho cried but Tango’s attention snapped to him.

“Death’s lost it’s permanence.” Tango muttered under his breath before getting back to his feet and hurrying over. Impulse glanced between them, at a loss, both wanting and not wanting to argue.

Impulse felt almost frozen in place, watching as Tango’s movements picked up momentum as a plan seemed to form. Etho shook his head again and grabbed potions from one of the shulkers while Tango dug through the other. They became a blur of movement that Impulse couldn’t fully track, the numbness, the lack of hope, the dread, the despair, gripping him like a vice and dragging him under. He wanted to help, he needed to help…

But he couldn’t move.

He felt so useless.

His heart felt like it should ache, it would, once the numbness subsided.

He kept reaching with his powers, reaching for Zedaph’s presence.

Like someone fumbling for their glasses in the dark.

He kept coming up empty handed.

Tango laid down a redstone line, dumping it right across Zedaph’s chest while Etho carefully forced potions down the motionless blonde’s throat.

“Like this?” Tango was asking.

“I… don’t remember.” Etho admitted hesitantly.

Still Impulse reached, desperate…

Tango huffed, throwing down more components before the line flashed to life…

And Zedaph’s life’s thread sparked back into existence with it.

All at once Impulse found the will to move again and all but flung himself into the middle of the chaos. Zedaph gasped and wheezed for air before letting out an agonized scream. His whole body going tense, wings twitching and dragging blood across the stone floor. It was more than a little startling, but it was at least a clear sign the hermit was alive.

Tango dusted away the restone, Etho grabbed another potion. Impulse took Zed’s hands and tried to offer some form of comfort, reaching with his powers to do a full check now that he could sense Zed again. He was badly bruised, some bones were cracked but the potions were already at work on that. Color was fast returning to Zedaph’s features so Impulse just did what he could to speed the healing process. As the pain faded the screaming died down.

“It’s okay Zed, you’re not alone.” Impulse said softly, soothingly.

“We’ve got you buddy, we’re not gonna let you die.” Tango added, trying to help Etho get him patched up at that point.

“You’re going to be fine Zedaph, no clocking out on us yet.” Etho added, his tone a little awkward as he still didn’t remember Zedaph… so this was basically introductions for him.

“I’m… not… alone…” Zedaph’s voice cracked as he spoke, tears welling in his eyes to trail uninterrupted down his face.

“Of course not.” Impulse said firmly, stamping down the desire to add ‘we love you’ to the end of that.

Zedaph’s face twisted in some combination of relief and pain before he lost consciousness. He was still breathing though, his heart beating smoothly.

“I think it’d be best to get him back to your place, at least until we know what caused the cave in.” Etho suggested.

“I can carry him then come back for you two.” Impulse offered but both Etho and Tango were shaking their heads.

“A little rain doesn’t scare me.” Etho stated.

“We’ll be fine, you don’t need to exhaust yourself. Just worry about Zed, we’ll catch up.” Tango added.

“Alright… just be careful.” Impulse sighed, gently scooping Zedaph up into his arms and then shifting to smoke once more, taking the bubbly blonde with him. Once back he carefully got Zed settled in Tango’s bed, making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

\--

“You okay?” Etho asked after Impulse had gone.

“I… would normally be pretty shaken up.” Tango admitted as he regarded the drying blood and redstone coating his hand.

“I hear a ‘but’ in there.” Etho prodded.

“Death… we’ve cheated it _again._ How delicate is life, really?” Tango asked, glancing up at Etho, searching the recently back from the dead hermit’s face.

“I… wish I knew. I would say it is, that death is something to fear but… look at me? I… should be dead… and I’m not. I don’t know why. I don’t understand it.” Etho explained, giving Tango an uncertain look.

“Yeah…” Tango sighed, turning towards the door. Perhaps it was time to do a few experiments. Just how much of a threat was death really? How much was that looming possibility just holding them back?

He’d find out.

He needed to know.

Outside the rain was still hammering down just as hard but he didn’t mind, it washed the blood away at least. He unfolded his wings and with a powerful, thunderous beat, flung himself into the sky. Etho wasn’t far behind him. The rain pelted down on them both, feeling like icy little daggers at that speed but it was by far the least discomfort he’d ever been through. His mind still mulled over those more deadlier moments, of the thing’s he’d survived.

Really…

What was holding him back?

Because….

It couldn’t be death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this I had already written but remmembered none of it and then I got slammed with inspo to torture pooooor zedaph so... heheeheheheheheheheheheheheh  
> here we are! Excuse me while I scramble to figure out where I was and what was all happening in this story o.O  
> Apologies, this one feels a little short again, irl life go brrr in the worst way possible lately.


End file.
